Pretence
by KiriNoMiko
Summary: Naruto likes Sasuke, but how can he get the damned Ice Prince to like him back? Easy! Trick him into being his boyfriend of course! SasuNaru - Yaoi
1. The Plan

**

* * *

**

Kiri-No-Miko

**

* * *

**

**P **r e t e n c e

* * *

The sun shone brightly behind closed curtains, a single ray illuminating a mop of blonde hair poking out from beneath orange bed sheets. It was an autumn ray of sun, and was quickly covered over by white-grey clouds as they shifted through an azure sky. The air around the bed was crisp and cold, but in his nest, Uzumaki Naruto was warm and toasty, nothing could spoil his sleepy bliss.

_Bleep bleep bleep._

Except maybe that.

Naruto rolled to one side, attempting to block out the shrill sound with his pillows, duvets and numerous blankets, but nothing worked. Eventually, once the alarm had changed the tone of its beeping at least three times, the defeated blonde sat up groggily and felt for the switch on the back of the irritating little machine that would make it stop its noise.

When the thing stopped, Naruto shivered at the cold and slowly pushed himself out of his wonderful nest – all the while longing to return to it. He dragged open the wardrobe door, threw on his favourite orange tee and a pair of black jeans before threading a crystal choker around his neck and shuffling downstairs to his tiny kitchenette shared with seven other people.

When he reached the kitchen, only one person was still munching their breakfast; Inuzuka Kiba, his best friend and fellow slacker. Kiba turned to blink at him as he entered the room and with a particularly exhausted movement, flicked the switch on the coffee maker.

Naruto slumped at the table and Kiba joined him in silence. They sat there without speaking for a moment, before Kiba uttered a sleepy "yo"

"Mornin'" Naruto replied and the coffee finished heating. He stood up and poured them each a cup.

When the two finally finished, they dragged themselves out of the kitchen and to their first lesson together, crossing the wide open area between the six dorm buildings which stood opposite each other; Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Iwa, Kumo and of course, the newest building: Oto. Naruto and Kiba belonged to Konoha block, meaning their school house was Konoha, and they would play on Konoha's teams for inter-house competitions and suchlike.

"We're late!" Kiba exclaimed, having glanced at his watch in a moment of madness, making Naruto jerk suddenly and stare at his friend in surprise, as though this didn't happen every morning. In sync, the two friends picked up their pace and began to run, covering the courtyard in seconds flat.

* * *

By third period, both boys were still panting from their early morning sprint, and by lunchtime, Shikamaru and Chouji were still shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Why not just get up earlier?" The larger boy suggested

"Or just be late?" Shikamaru drawled, the both of them were thorough believers in doing nothing which involved effort of ant kind.

"Well . . . I dunno!" Naruto laughed, scratching his head happily.

He began to pick at his food dazedly, thinking about how wonderful it would be if they served ramen in this place, and as he did so Naruto's gaze wandered.

The cafeteria was a muddle of bodies and noise and colour, and the not-so-delicate scent of low grade school food. As he took in the different people in the queue, carrying plastic trays of unknown substances, his sharp eyes were able to pick out the monochrome beauty of one Uchiha Sasuke.

He waved happily at the raven who rolled his eyes and went to sit at a different table instead of joining them.

"Bastard" Naruto muttered

"Who?" Sakura asked, sitting down next to him

"Sasuke"

"Well we knew that already, but he's nice to look at isn't he?" Ino reminded Naruto, taking her seat on the other side of him and squishing Kiba out of the way. Being used to it, Kiba simply muttered something under his breath and began talking to Shino who was on _his_ other side.

Uchiha Sasuke. Long-time friend and short-time crush of Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke was the school's number one hottie. For a long while he had belonged to Konoha house, but had recently requested a transfer to Oto house due to their more up-to-date resources. Well, that was the excuse Sasuke had given, although everyone felt there must be more to it than that. At any rate, the moment Sasuke had moved to Oto, he had become more and more distant and Naruto missed him more than was usual. It was particularly difficult for Naruto to see Sasuke in Oto because the moment he entered their ranks, his popularity and standing amongst the students at Gakkure College tripled, and Naruto was left even further behind.

It was, surprisingly, Hinata who had discovered why Naruto was missing Sasuke more than usual – the others simply assumed it was due to the fact they had been together since reception, and Naruto was having problems letting go.

The discovery Hinata made was simple: Naruto _liked_ Sasuke.

Not just liked: like liked.

It had come as less of a surprise than Naruto expected. He had always felt a deep attachment to the rich bastard, and it wasn't exactly a secret that he was bisexual. As for Sasuke, well it was widely believed that he was asexual. He never showed interest in boys or girls – but then he never showed interest in much at all for that matter.

At any rate, Hinata had made the discovery, Naruto had accepted and shared the discovery, Ino and Sakura had almost collapsed from the sheer joy their fangirl minds delivered them, and now Naruto could only gaze longingly at the object of his desire – never quite able to tell the other boy how he felt.

As Naruto gazed longingly, Sasuke felt someone's eyes on him and turned sharply, meeting the blonde's eyes. Naruto quickly shifted his gaze to a scowl and turned back to the table to face his current friends. He sighed long and low.

"What you need Naruto" Shikamaru began, sensing his mood "is a plan"

The whole table turned to look at the lazy teen in surprise.

"What for?" Ino asked dumbly, echoing what the whole table was thinking.

"To get Sasuke" Shikamaru told them with a sigh

Understanding dawned in their eyes and Naruto shifted slightly to see his pale, apathetic Sasuke staring down whichever poor sod was sat opposite him.

"Yeah" he muttered under his breath ". . . a plan . . ."

* * *

It was cold out. The wind was whipping Sasuke's hair into his eyes and he was unable to keep his eye on the ball properly. The cold wasn't helped by the basketball team's pathetically skimpy outfits; you'd have thought they were cheerleaders what with the lack of clothes they were wearing.

Cheerleaders. Sasuke shivered involuntarily. They were the reason the team was out here on the frozen outdoor basketball courts, not that Sasuke himself felt the cold – he was, after all the ice prince. But all the same, he thought the girls wimps for not being able to put up with a little bit of wind.

As the team completed standard warm-up exercises, Sasuke spotted a blonde head of hair completing a circuit of the soccer pitch, and he deduced that the soccer team, and thus Naruto would soon be bringing their warm-ups to the basketball courts. He smirked slightly, most people may have decided he was asexual, but the sight of a particular blonde in his very short, very tight soccer shorts never failed to turn him on.

He was right, as usual. Within five minutes the team was moving onto the courts and as the coaches from each team began to argue with each other about whose space was whose, the teams themselves split into their usual friendship groups and began chatting to each other happily, fidgeting and huddling together in an attempt to escape the cold.

Sasuke stayed away from them all, wrapped in his own deadly aura, until Naruto made his way over.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Sasuke made a point of ignoring the blonde "hey teme, I'm talking to you!"

"What do you want?"

"There's no need to be so rude about it" the blonde huffed and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. They stood in silence for a moment "I have a favour to ask you"

"No." Came the almost immediate reply

"W-what!? I haven't even asked you yet!"

"No."

"Teme!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "What will it take to make you go away?" he asked, though in reality he enjoyed having the loudmouthed blonde bellowing in his ear – if he didn't he'd have walked away already.

"Just hear me out." The raven nodded once "So there's this . . . person . . . that I like." He paused here for feedback or a nod of understanding but none was forthcoming "and they never even notice me –"

"Really? I'd have thought you were rather hard to miss with that huge mouth of yours" Sasuke interjected, enjoying the rising colour in Naruto's cheeks

"SO" the blonde continued "I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend so I can make them jealous"

_He wants me to . . .what?_ Sasuke thought to himself, but inside something was doing a weird flippy thing in his chest. He didn't like it.

"No" he said once again and Naruto's face twisted in what at first might have been but Sasuke saw a strange kind of sadness along with it "although" he added before Naruto could leave "what's in it for me?"

"I hadn't thought"

"Well think quickly and I may change my mind"

"Oh, okay! Umm . . . Free school lunches for the whole time we're "dating"?"

"It's not like I can't afford them"

"Well erm . . ."

". . ."

"Ah ha! How about protection from your fangirls for the rest of the year?" Now that was a tempting thought . . . and Sasuke had pretended to resist for as long as possible, hadn't he?

"You have a deal" he said, turning away as the coaches of each team sorted out their differences and moved to either end of the courts

"Yes! Thanks Sasuke-teme – you won't regret this"

Sasuke "hn-ed" in mock disdain and watched appreciatively as Naruto and his teeny tiny soccer shorts jogged away from him.

_Well. _He thought to himself _I think I made a pretty good deal there_.

* * *

We will love you forever if you feed our bunnies .:nod:.


	2. The Miraculous Save

* * *

**Pebbles** **of the Sand~**

* * *

**P** r e t e n c e

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Kiba asks Naruto once he reaches them.

"Smooth..." He answered winking at his best friend, his bright blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Well at least even in pretence, you can experience what's it's like to be Mr. Ice Prince's boyfriend." Choji added, while munching on the bag of chips in his hand.

"If coach sees you eating like that, you won't get any plays for this season Choji." Shikamaru pointed out.

The big boned boy stared at his teammate friend and blinked "Shikamaru, you really are a genius! Now I have an excuse not to attend any practices if he reprimands me, right?

The "genius" rolled his eyes in exasperation "Troublesome."

"Now, back to you my friend. Did you and Mr. Ice Prince clarify the do's and don'ts of this so-called relationship? You know, when will you start acting like a couple, who's the uke and who's the seme –" Kiba began chattering but was hurriedly interrupted by the blonde.

"Baka! Stop being so loud! If anyone hears you, the plan will be sabotaged!" Naruto hissed under his breath.

"Ah – OH! Yeah! You're right, stupid me!" The dog lover replied sheepishly.

"Kiba, just let Naruto handle this. It's not like we're going to leave him alone when he needs us. But this time, let him plan his love life on his own." Shikamaru interjected. "Now come on, Coach is calling us."

* * *

Gray clouds moved slowly on the horizon the following morning. Arctic cold winds blew softly on Naruto's windowpane, knocking gently as if asking him for a permission to enter the room.

The blonde's alarm clock was still on snooze yet the occupant of the room was already wide awake, freshly showered and clothed warmly in dark green hooded sweatshirt and a pair of dark pants. The aquamarine crystal choker still hangs on his neck – a gift from someone special.

When he reached the kitchen four pairs of eyes stared at him in amazement; Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji and Shino. The two other occupants are already in Oto – Neji and Sasuke – while the last one was still cocooned in his bed.

"What the – "Chouji exclaimed, "- Naruto, is that really you?"

"What's with the weird looks? Of course it's me!" Naruto answered then pulled out a chair beside Shikamaru, "Great! You made me ramen, thanks Shika-kun!" he added, then started gobbling down his food not minding the astound expressions of his friends.

"It really is Naruto." Shino confirmed before returning to his forgotten breakfast.

"FOR THE LOVE OF YOUTH AND THE STRENGTH OF YOUTHFULNESS, NARUTO NOW VALUES THE GREATNESS OF MORNING!!" Lee exclaimed, fire shining in his eyes as he grabbed Naruto's hand and held it in between his, "THIS IS THE PROOF OF ASTOUNDING YOUTHFULNESS IN YOU, I HOPE YOU'LL PURSE THIS SPIRIT THAT IGNITES UPON YOU MY FRIEND –"

"Anou – please go back to your breakfast Lee, but thank you." Naruto said, his perfectly tanned face becoming paler and paler with his friends' outburst.

"Yes Naruto, breakfast is very much needed to keep this youthful spirit within me!" Lee answered dramatically. Eyebrows were raised at this, but no one commented.

When everyone had returned to their previous actions – namely eating breakfast – Shikamaru commented on Naruto's odd behavior, "I never really thought you'd forsake your first love, Naruto, just to be with the Uchiha today."

Pale eyebrows raised in question, "What do you mean Shikamaru?"

"Everyone knows that sleeping is your first love, even major exams can't compete with it, but now look at you."

Naruto tried to fight the blush that started to crawl on his cheeks, "Shikamaru – "he started but couldn't find the right words to explain himself.

"You don't need to justify your actions Naruto. We're simply glad someone managed to steal you away from your beloved sleep, that's all." Shino answered absentmindedly while petting the huge tarantula in his palm.

"I honestly don't know what will happen today, and you know what? I never thought that bastard would agree. I mean now that he's agreed to act as my boyfriend everyone will think he's gay."

"It won't affect Sasuke's reputation or his popularity, Naruto, if that's what you're worried about." Shikamaru explained "He's an Uchiha after all, and whatever he does, nothing will obliterate their adoration for him." He added, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess so. Now that you mention it, I feel really insignificant next to him. Do you think I should pursue this after all?" Naruto asked them, his favorite food forgotten.

Chouji smiled "You can really be too much sometimes Naruto, why would you think that?"

"Yeah, so what if Sasuke is an Uchiha? You're a Namikaze, and that's more than enough to be match any Uchiha. I just don't get why you keep using Uzumaki." Lee added, shaking his head in confusion.

"Lee!" Naruto yelled "you're not supposed to say it just like that!"

"Come on Naruto, it's only us."

"But still . . ." Naruto whined

"You're popular on your own way. Plus you're a star athlete." Shino added.

The blonde hair teen smiled "Guys, you're really are the best! Thanks!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Stop this drama and let's go. And Naruto, you get to wake Kiba up before we leave."

* * *

Sasuke had no idea how his first day as "boyfriend" for the blonde idiot would turn out. After maneuvering his expensive black sports car into an empty space on the campus parking lot, he sauntered confidently toward the huge main building. In a long-sleeved, dark-blue turtleneck and a pair of equally black loose pants, all his already striking features were yet more enhanced; his clothes complimenting his pale skin well.

Girls swoon in the hallway as he passes and his fan club are already waiting for him by his locker. The fan girls (and the odd fan boi) are getting bolder every day and they start to rech out to touch his shoulders, his arms and hands just to get his attention.

"You're suffocating me!" He hisses at them, his usual cold and indifferent attitude evaporates.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" They all exclaim, hearts in their eyes.

"You're so adorable!"

"I'll do anything for you!"

"I'll willingly sell my body for you!"

"I'll give anything you want!"

"I want to have your babies!."

"I'm available twenty-four-seven!"

Sasuke breathed deeply, trying to control his temper. _The hell with these fiends! _He thought. _Now where's my other half of the deal when I need it?_

"Hey teme!" Someone in the crowd calls.

_Speak of the devil_.

A head of golden-blonde hair made its way towards him, fighting a path through the crowded hallway filled mostly with the Uchiha's fans.

"Finally!" the smaller teen gasped when he reached his target. Naruto was three inches smaller than him Sasuke noted. In fact the blonde was smaller than all the other boys in school, yet taller than most of the girls.

"What?" Sasuke asked blankly.

"What do you mean what? I'm here to save you teme!" Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke just stared at him with his most aloof expression pasted across his pale face "Get me out of here." He demanded.

"Yessir!" The other replied, "Ladies and gentlemen, might I borrow your beloved Sasuke-kun for a while?" Naruto asked the swooning fan club.

"Where are you taking him?!" Someone protested from in amongst the crowd.

"Just somewhere out there" Naruto replied jokingly, a charming smile on his face.

"Okay Na-ru-to." The president of the fan club agreed, fluttering her eyelashes at the two good looking boys in front of her, "Just make sure Sasuke-sama will be all right."

"Will do!" Naruto answered. "Come on teme!" he whispered to the raven, pulling him away from the crowd. "Thanks!" The blonde added, winking flirtatiously at the president of the club and earning himself a winning smile.

When they reached their classroom, a few students were around already. Most of them were the more scholarly kids who never involved themselves on the social side of school. Sasuke quietly sat on his chair and gazed out of the window. Colourful tree leaves flew through the air as rough winds blew at the tree from which they'd fallen.

"So, can we talk about this deal?" Naruto asks him, his voice hushed.

Sasuke's inky eyes glanced in irritation to his seat mate's heavenly colored orbs. It never ceases to fascinate him; looking into those eyes which change from the lightest blue to the deepest navy depending upon the blonde's emotional state. "What about it?" he replies.

The boy with hair like sunshine smiled. "I've was thinking about it the other night, and I think it's kinda unfair to you. I don't want to take your freedom, so I thought it would be better if we just act as couple when that person is around. And I'll just constantly be around the corner when your fan club is near, how about that?"

"Who is this person anyway?" Sasuke asked, his curiosity peaked.

Naruto just stared at him, like a deer caught in headlights, "Ah – uhm – I can't tell you. Not now."

"Idiot, how will I know when I need to do something if I don't know who this person is?"

"Well – " Naruto said, his hand on his neck, " – I'll just do the acting . . . um . . . then you'll know who it is!"

"No name, no deal."

"Hey, that's unfair! I thought we already had a deal! Besides I'm keeping you away from your fan club; that's more than enough."

"I've handled them for years; I can handle them for more. Besides, why don't you just ask one of your friends to do this? Why me?"

"Bastard! You're not keeping your word." Naruto answered a little loudly, two of the students in the room looked at them in surprise. Sasuke merely glared at them and they went on with their business.

"Why me dobe?" Sasuke asked the blonde again, a little more challenging this time.

The golden blonde boy glared at him, his baby blue eyes now the deepest hue of the ocean. "Y-you… I don't know why it's you! I can't even answer that myself! Fine! If you don't want to help me, I'm sure I can find someone better than you!"

"Who is there better than me?" Sasuke demanded in jest.

"I- I… Gah!" Naruto exclaimed, his face already red in frustration and anger. "I'm outta here!" he declared, half running out of the room.

Sasuke watched as the blonde fled the room, indifferent expression still pasted across his face. His former dorm mates' stopped in their tracks as their friend pushed past them. Five pairs of knowing eyes landed on him. Sasuke just shrugged. _What did I do wrong? I just asked him. And it's not like he isn't used to my teasing._ Sasuke thought before gazing back at the colorful display of nature on the other side of the window.

* * *

Naruto was blabbering incoherently to his closest confidant; Neji Hyuga. The privacy of the student council room allowed Naruto to pour out his frustrations in front of his closest friend.

"You know what Naruto? I think I'm the only person in the world who can understand you even when you speak with jumbled words." Neji said a slight smirk on his lips.

"Neji!"

"It's true Naru." Neiji added, amused. "Well, can't you just tell yourself not to like him?"

"I wish it was that easy Neji. If I just could dictate to my hypothalamus gland who I wanted to like then I'd probably choose you." Naruto replied honestly. "You're good looking, smart, rich. What more could I ask for? Plus you're a very good friend."

Neji's smile became a real one, the handsome head boy only smiled completely when he was with the blonde. _I can teach you to like me more than as a friend if you want_ Neji thought in distress.

"You can be funny at times Naruto. Too bad we can't teach our hearts what to feel." Neji replied "but why not find someone else who'll act as your boyfriend to make Uchiha jealous?"

"I don't know Neji. Just what like that teme said, if that person I'm trying to make jealous isn't interested in me, how can I make them envious?"

"You can still try. What will you lose?" Neji suggested.

Naruto was quiet for a moment, thinking hard, "Yeah, maybe we can try."

"We?"

"Yes, you and me!" Naruto declared, all the emphasis on "you".

"Naruto, don't get me involved with your love life."

"Oh come on Neji, help me. Come on, please?"

Neji sighed heavily, "Alright. I'll be happy to help as long as you need me."

"What's with the 'as long as you need me'?" Naruto demanded.

"Nothing, let's just go with this. Now go back to your class, I'll tell Shikamaru and the rest about this plan later."

"Thanks Neji! You're the best!" Naruto yelled, hugging the stoic boy warmly. "See you later!" he added before running out of the room.

* * *

The golden hair boy completely ignored him for the rest of their first and only class together, which Sasuke didn't really mind at all. It wasn't as though he was affected by the blonde's behavior.

The rest of the day went as usual, and during lunch break Naruto still invited him over to their table, an invite he purposely ignored.

After his last class, he sauntered over to the parking lot where his car is. It was then that he saw them. The hyperactive blonde and one person he truly disliked – Neji Hyuuga. The long haired teen was talking to the blonde boy about something he couldn't hear, they were both standing next to the Hyuuga's own black SUV.

Sasuke had no idea why he disliked the other boy, and it seemed that his detest increased ten-fold as he observed how close Neji was currently standing to the blonde dobe.

Sasuke frowned at his strange emotions, _why the hell should I hate him just because of that?_ He asks himself.

His frown deepened, and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance when he sees the young Hyuuga heir caressing the other boy's cheek, a cheek already glowing because of the cold weather. He had no idea what he's feeling, the thing caged inside his chest seems to twist in pain and his usual indifferent feelings hint at depression. _What is this?_

Without thinking, Sasuke walks over the two boys. Baby blue eyes widen in surprise as he stands in front of them, while a pair of pale grey eyes stare at him in loathing.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Neji asked him coolly.

"You're this dobe's friend Hyuuga, and you should know by now that he's got a deal with me. So stop doing things that might blow his cover." Sasuke replied.

Neji's own elegant brow rose in surprise, "Funny Uchiha, Naruto just told me earlier you broke off your deal with him. Even for an Uchiha, you sure can't keep your word."

Sasuke's eyes flashed red, "I always keep my word Hyuuga. So keep your hands away from him while he's still my fake boyfriend." He hissed then grabbed the blonde's arm, yanking him away from the glaring Head Boy.

"Wha… wait…ouch…teme!" Naruto yelled at him, trying to break out from his grasp. "See you later Neji!" he called out when he realized resistance was futile.

"What was that for you bastard!?" Naruto barked at him when they were far enough away that Neji wouldn't hear them.

"Inside." Sasuke replied, pushing the other boy inside his car.

"What the fu –" Naruto screeched, but his protest was muffled by the slamming of the car door.

The moment he slipped into the driver's seat, Naruto was already on his case. "You asshole! Why the hell did you do that? Are you kidnapping me, 'cause I ain't going with you without a fight! And what's with the –"

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke interjected, glaring at his companion with his most potent death glare. Naruto calmed down slightly, but the way he was glaring back showed he wasn't affected in any way. "Dobe, you just made that agreement with me yesterday, yet now you've started flirting with that Hyuuga."

"It's Neji you bastard. Besides, you said the deal was off early this morning so what's with this –"

"Did I say it was off?" Sasuke cut in.

"Didn't you?"

"Did I?"

". . . But you said 'no name, no deal'"

"Were we done clarifying that issue this morning when you walked out?"

"Uhm – " Naruto said, pondering this for a moment " – no?"

"So, you're already flirting the first day of our deal."

"I'm not! Neji's my friend."

"Your friend? Or is it more than that?"

"What's with you anyway?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Nothing. You can do anything you like with your life. But once I'm part of a like this I want it to be executed perfectly. No mishaps. So don't mess up until this ends."

Naruto gazed at him, and something about that gaze seems sad. There's a profound longing in his eyes. "Okay." The smaller boy answered with a sigh.

"I'll drive you back to your dorm."

"Uhm, Sasuke-teme –" Naruto began before he started the car. He looked back at him, waiting for the other boy to continue. "– I'm really sorry I can't tell you who this person is, but how about this: the moment I've caught this person's attention, and the moment this person get's jealous - meaning this person probably likes me too – then I'll tell you who it is, how about that?"

Sasuke simply nodded once then started the engine of his car.

When they reached the vicinity of Konoha's dorm, Naruto hopped out of the car and gave him a mock salute in goodbye. Sasuke watched the blonde's disappearing figure, as the boy pulled up the hood of his jacket and put one earphone on his ear before skipping over the pile of colorful dry leaves on the ground. Sasuke's lips twitched upward before he drove away, leaving Naruto dancing in the leaves.

* * *


	3. The Game

* * *

**Kiri-No-Miko**

* * *

  
**P** r e t e n c e

* * *

"Ladies!" Naruto called as he burst into the Genin level shared kitchen of Konoha dorms "we have a problem"

"We do?" Kiba asked, confused "Well what is it?"

"Who do I like?"

"Sasuke – duh" Kiba snickered and Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed

"You like Gaara" the lazy genius informed his blonde friend. "He seems to have appeared at all the most opportune moments and this week's inter-dorm soccer competition will be a perfect opportunity for you to work whatever magic you have up your sleeve" he finished with a long yawn and Naruto processed the information slowly.

"You mean the Konoha-Suna game?"

"The very same"

"Yosh! Naruto-kun will have the perfect opportunity to show his youthful spirit in a number of different tasks!" Lee informed them all with vigour

"Yeah . . . so you better all get to training" Kiba said and laughed to himself at the joys of not having joined a sports team to take up his precious sleeping time – he was still in his pyjamas having not had lessons all day.

Naruto's eyes brightened as his one obstacle was overcome "then let's get moving!"

* * *

The wind was blowing cold, but the sun was just managing to poke its heads through the thick cloud cover on the day of the all-important first game of the season: Konoha vs. Suna.

Naruto and his team were in the changing rooms, preparing for the big match, warming up and stretching and generally messing around. In the changing rooms on the opposite side of the pitch Suna's team were no doubt doing exactly the same thing – though their captain rather than rat-tailing his team and having a laugh with them was more likely to be sat, glowering and waiting for them to calm down so he could talk tactics. Gaara was scary, but he was also an incredible captain; the youngest ever in fact.

On the pitch, Konoha's cheerleading team were already revving up the fans, teasing them with tiny skirts and flirtatious winks – most of which seemed to be focussed entirely on Sasuke who was sat in the front row of the bleachers, with Kiba and Chouji on one side and Kakashi on the other. The sensei had insisted Sasuke accompany him so that he could look caring and responsible in front of Iruka who had come to support Naruto.

Sasuke was glowering at anyone and everyone who dared to look his way – though that didn't seem to stop them. Kakashi found his obvious discomfort incredibly amusing, and refused to stop teasing him about his "new lover", asking him who it was and what they did for a living – and were they a girl or a boy? Because after all, in the man's own words "I just thought you were asexual!"

Sasuke was stoically ignoring all this, continuing to glower until at last the teams appeared on the pitch. The sight of Naruto and the teeny tiny soccer shorts put his mind at ease somewhat - though he was careful not to let it show.

The match was important within the school, but not so much outside of it. Teams played teams from other dorm buildings, and from each team the best players were picked to participate in out of school competitions. But soccer wasn't the schools main sport so the games were usually fairly friendly – unless the game was something like an Oto-Konoha game. That was usually fairly dramatic.

This, however, was Konoha-Suna. They tended to be fairly friendly, evenly matched and both teams would join each other for an after-game drink off campus. Those who were "old enough" at any rate.

Sasuke was bored. The shorts may have been out but there was only so long he could bring himself to watch soccer. He didn't even enjoy watching his own sport – basketball – he much preferred playing to watching.

Soon enough the game was over and the post gave handshakes were being completed. Sasuke vaguely noticed that rather than giving each other the average handshake, Konoha's team captain pulled Suna's into a tight hug. What he didn't notice was Naruto looking sneakily over his redheaded friend's shoulder to gauge the raven's reaction. To the casual observer there would have been none, but Naruto had gotten the reaction he wanted and he saw it in the slight twitch of the perfectly shaped eyebrow, the setting of the delicate jaw and the flexing of the hands.

_Score._ The blonde thought to himself.

* * *

When Naruto finally made his way back to Konoha buildings after having spent the whole evening playing drinking games in the Suna common room, he found Sasuke waiting for him on a bench in the small patch of green between dorm buildings.

"Yo! Sasuke!" he called, slurring his words ever-so-slightly and stumbling over to the raven teen. "Gizza kiss" he demanded and began making kissy noises at Sasuke before descending into a fit of giggles.

"You're drunk" Sasuke told him coolly, a hint of disgust apparent in his momontone voice.

"little bit" Naruto agreed, holding his thumb and forefinger a centimetre apart and grinning idiotically. "Kissy kissy?" he asked hopefully and Sasuke shook his head "just a little one" Naruto said as though agreeing with someone. He then lunged at the Ice Prince who made a desperate attempt to push him away, but to no avail. Naruto had triumphed and placed a large, wet kiss on the other boy's lips – a kiss Sasuke suddenly felt no need to prevent.

"Well well well" a silky voice floated over to them "It would appear my dear little brother has finally found himself a friend . . ."

* * *


	4. The Kiss

**

* * *

**

Pebbles of the Sand~

**

* * *

**

**P **r e t e n c e

* * *

Sasuke's brow twitched in annoyance as the lively blonde teen fell unconscious against him after their quick, sloppy kiss. His brother stood next to him, a look of amusement on his face.

"It's is not what you're thinking Itachi." Sasuke informed his brother, while dragging the senseless boy on his arm toward the Konoha dormitory. His brother followed him, hands in his black windbreaker pockets and a small smirk on his perfectly shaped lips.

"Little brother, I'm not _assuming_ anything. Besides if it's Naru-chan, I'm sure father wouldn't be against it. Naruto is such a sweet and charming boy after all; mother wouldn't mind having him around our place I'm sure." Itachi replied pleasantly.

"Quit talking nonsense, what are you doing here?" Sasuke scowled. He reached the dormitory door and knocked. When Shikamaru opened it, he handed him the younger teen with a glare. "Keep him sober next time." He said and frowned deeper.

Sasuke heard a quiet 'troublesome' before the door was closed in front of him. He turned around, completely ignoring his brother and walking back to his own dorm building.

"Little brother," Itachi called.

"What do you want from me Itachi?" Sasuke demanded, a blank expression on his face as he turned to face his one and only sibling.

"Do I need a reason every time I visit you little brother? After all, you're my favorite brother."

"I'm your only brother Itachi so stop the flattery and tell me what you want." Sasuke replied impatiently. A freezing wind blew at them, blowing their raven hair around their faces and kissing their pale cheeks.

The amusement in Itachi's eyes vanished to be replaced by a familiar stern look. "Sasuke." He began "we need to talk."

* * *

Naruto hummed to himself while walking to his first class the following day. His earphones were glued into his ears and the hood of the new black jacket his mother had just sent him covered his sunny colored hair and fell over his eyes. Kicking at piles of leaves as he walked, Naruto sang along to the song only he could hear. He was so engrossed in his music that even the honk of a horn from the black car moving alongside him couldn't deter him from his daydream.

A harsh pull on his left hand and a quick tug on his earphone brought him back to reality. "Oi sunshine wake up!" Kiba yelled.

"Kiba, you don't need to shout. I can hear you perfectly. And I'm _not_ Sunshine!" He bellowed back.

Shikamaru tapped him softly on the shoulder. "Naruto? Uchiha's been beeping his horn since we left the dorm." He said lazily, his wooly brown jacket making him warmer and therefore sleepier.

The youngest of the five boys frowned before noticing his secret crush glaring daggers at him from the car. "Dobe, get inside. It's about time we went to school together" Sasuke told him in irritation.

Naruto cheered inwardly, but his stubborn attitude couldn't help but surface. "I'm not 'dobe' Sasuke-teme! And I _like_ walking to school with my friends. If you let them come with us then I'll go." He replied with a grin.

"I'm not the one asking for a favour dobe, and my car is not a taxi." Sasuke answered blankly. And without another word he drove straight past the gaping teenagers on the sidewalk.

"That Uchiha is so conceited! I can't believe you actually like him!" Kiba fumed, kicking the innocent leaves at his feet.

"I can't believe we like you either Kiba." Shino answered quietly earning a smattering of laughter from his friends.

"W-What do you mean by that?!"

"Come on Kiba, Shino's just joking. Forgive him; it's not every day you'll hear our bug loving friend crack a joke." Naruto tried to calm him, throwing his arms around the taller boy's shoulders.

"But -" Kiba began to whine, but his friends' laughter blew his protest away.

* * *

Sasuke had forced himself to join his 'boyfriend' for lunch for a few weeks now. Everyone in school now knew that they were 'seeing each other', and to his amazement his fan-club appeared to be thrilled at this unexpected development. They would often stare and blush whenever they saw him and the dobe together. Sasuke wasn't sure to be irritated at their current behavior (behavior which obviously showed they were having fangirl fantasies about him) or pleased that they had stopped flirting.

It wasn't really so bad spending time with his so-called boyfriend. In fact he had begun to look forward to his lunches nowadays; it seemed he had missed spending time with his former dorm mates, as even with their boisterous laughter and crude banter his mood was unaffected for the entire day.

He always noticed, however that Naruto didn't act like a normal boyfriend might, in fact the blonde dobe just seemed to enjoy his presence without being overly clingy or touchy, though he usually did some unexpected touching – like clinging onto his arm or just innocently leaning his head on Sasuke's shoulder whenever the youngest Sabaku boy was around.

During the recent soccer game where Konoha played against Suna, he observed how his blonde 'lover' acted whenever Gaara was around. Naruto was always slightly edgy but he seemed to respect the redheaded teen and even conducted himself properly when Gaara was around, making him far more appealing than usual. And he must admit that only Naruto Uzumaki was allowed to act like that around Gaara; hugging him, laughing with him and throwing an arm around shoulder - even teasing him. However a normal friend might act around another friend.

He admits that there's something about those gestures that he envies, yet he doesn't know why he's feeling that way. But Sasuke being Sasuke he merely shrugs those feelings off and assumes that the one the blonde dobe's pinning after is Gaara Sabaku. The boy has taste after all; not only does Gaara come from one of the most well known families in the world, he's also smart, attractive and carries himself well – much like himself – though perhaps Gaara is a little more dangerous than himself, after all, the redheads fan girls know about keeping out of their target's personal space.

Sasuke ate his favourite tomato pasta slowly; his eyes scanning the cafeteria in boredom, only half-listening to Naruto and Kiba's discussion about ramen – the way they argued about it you'd think it was the most interesting topic available for discussion. The soft, warm finger that touched the side of his lower lip made him look to his side and narrow his eyes a little as the blonde dobe removed the stain by his mouth as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Naruto didn't even acknowledge him afterward, simply continued his banter about ramen and how gods made it for "him and him alone".

He felt another small touch on his mouth, and Sasuke found the small gesture of concern touching but as his eyes travelled to the cafeteria door, he was greeted by the entrance of the Sabaku siblings into the room. Sasuke felt something akin to pain as he realized that Naruto was only doing it to catch his 'important person's' attention; to make him jealous as Naruto put it when he asked for the favour.

A little confused with the direction his thoughts were taking, the striking raven teen quickly shoved them aside to focus on keeping his side of the bargain. A smirk formed on his lips as Gaara glanced casually over at them.

_Who says I can't enjoy this game? _Sasuke thought as he scooted closer to the blonde, carefully touching his chin, moving it so Naruto was looking at him.

Beautiful azure eyes stares at him in confusion. "What's wrong teme?" Naruto asked him, cocking his head slightly and making himself look yet more adorable. The blonde's friends were also staring at him, though slightly more knowingly. Kiba's mouth was slightly agape and the others were waiting for him to make his move impatiently. The whole cafeteria seemed to freeze, all eyes were on them and – to his intense irritation – the majority of his fan girls had their cameras trained on him.

He watched as Naruto's cheeks started to redden with all the attention they were receiving as well as the sudden realization at what was about to happen to him. Sasuke smirked again; a true star didn't disappoint their fans, now did they?

_Even if this is a game, I'll make sure to enjoy it. _Sasuke thought as he closed the gap between his and Naruto's lips. _This game sure tastes good._ He thought again as he slowly moved his own pale lips against Naruto's small pink ones.

The kiss they had shared many nights before was sloppy, and Naruto's deliciously sweet taste had been overlaid with the taste of alcohol. Cameras flashed and he heard gasps, Sasuke felt like dancing inside just thinking of Gaara's reaction to the scene.

Five seconds.

It was enough, unfortunately and Sasuke pulled himself away from Naruto. Naruto's already wide eyes had widened yet further, and a cute blush was spread across his cheeks. He knew Naruto wanted to ask him something, as those pink little lips started to move – but no words were heard. He leant down to his ear and spoke so quietly that only Naruto could hear him

"So dobe, did I act well?"

* * *

We heart reviews! Seriously guys they inspire us to keep going . . . and if you don't review you don't find out why Itachi's in the vicinity! ~


	5. The Surprise

* * *

**Kiri-No-Miko**

* * *

**P** r e t e n c e

* * *

Naruto sat, shell-shocked, in the Konoha dorm kitchens. His friends sat with him, equally – if not more shocked. Chouji's munching had slowed to a steady grind and Kiba's incessant chattering had ceased altogether.

"Did he? –"

"He did"

"But did he actually –"

"Yes!"

Naruto was silent, stunned and staring at the pale yellow kitchen wall; numerous food stains left over from years of food fights splattered across its surface. He opened his mouth to try and say something, but no words escaped him and it was left hanging open until a bug flew into it and Shino shut it with a scowl.

The blonde had just about managed to keep his cool until they had exited the cafeteria before punching Sasuke in the face and fleeing.

"I still don't get why you punched him" Kiba muttered and then began to snicker "but it was so funny!" he began howling with laughter as Naruto turned a bright red in embarrassment.

"I thought you wanted him to kiss you?" Shino drawled "Wasn't that the idea all along?"

"Yeah Naruto – that wasn't very youthful of you" Lee agreed

"Shut up! I freaked out a little alright? Nothing wrong with that"

"Yeah, so long as no one saw you punch your "boyfriend"" Shikamaru pointed out and Naruto groaned. He wasn't quite sure why he'd punched Sasuke, after all his friends were right; that was what this whole thing was about, and he had, in fact, rather been enjoying the kiss – it seemed somehow a familiar experience, though he couldn't think why.

Naruto stood up.

"I'm going to go and apologise to Sasuke" he said, and pushed past his friends, "and maybe try and explain my idiocy while I'm at it" he added, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his room, nursing his beautiful but somewhat bruised face. That dobe didn't have to punch him! He knew he took him by surprise, but that was what he had been signed up for wasn't it? Acting the part of "the boyfriend" and if a kiss like that didn't make Gaara jealous, then nothing would. The Uchiha scowled at his pale reflection and swept a lock of hair out of his slightly bruising eye. Naruto wasn't a hard-hitter, so it wouldn't be much of a shiner, but a few days off of class might be in order.

Not only his eye, but his pride was bruised by Naruto's reaction – it didn't help that that idiot Kiba hadn't been able to stop laughing either. He scowled some more before flopping backwards on his bed and frowning a bit.

A few minutes and some more scowls later, Sasuke rose from his bed to check his eye in the mirror, it was still ugly, and he was still sore. He flicked a speck of dust from his dressing table and picked up his sleek black flip-phone, choosing a speed dial and listening to the ringing on the other end.

"Who is it and what do you want?" came the monotonous reply

"Take me to dinner" Sasuke demanded of the person on the other end "and explain to me exactly why you are here"

"Of course little brother, it would be my pleasure. I'll come by at seven"

Sasuke grunted in reply and flipped the phone shut, glancing at himself in the mirror one more time before opening his physics text book and beginning to read, trying to take his mind of that blonde idiots face.

* * *

By the time Naruto had finally gotten the courage to stop moping about and get his perfectly shaped butt into the Oto dorms, he was informed that Sasuke had already left, with someone the girl he asked described as "particularly delicious looking – probably a relative".

Naruto tried to think of the particularly delicious looking Uchiha relatives – the ones he knew at any rate. All Uchiha's were, by definition, delicious, but the only one who fit the description of "particularly delicious" was his raven's older brother, Itachi. This was not good. The only time when Itachi came to find Sasuke was when bad news was on its way, and bad news tended to be very bad for Naruto when it came. The last time bad news was borne by Itachi, Naruto had been separated from the raven for almost six whole years, after he was transferred to another school until returning to Gakkure college for his sixth form education.

Where did the two brothers usually go when Itachi was in town? Naruto could hardly remember, it had been that long since he had seen the older Uchiha. It stood to reason it would be somewhere posh, and Uchihas were fairly elitist, so it would definitely be the upmarket end of town. He tried to think where his older sister Kyuubi usually took him when she found time out of her busy schedule to come and see him – usually somewhere fairly elitist like La Fontaine or that posh sushi bar that didn't actually have a name.

This, as Shikamaru would put it, was troublesome.

But all the same, he needed to apologise too much simply to let it go, and so he began the long and dreary trek into the heart of Gakkure's nearest town.

* * *

Sasuke sat, watching his brother warily. The older man had picked him up in the red car – which usually meant there was someone around to be impressed, though Sasuke couldn't think who it might be. Surely not him?

"So. Tell me what's going on" he demanded, as Itachi took a sip of his red wine, a well-dressed waiter hovering over them. They had chosen to dine at La Fontaine, as it was the place least likely to be inhabited by students at Gakkure College. With a sigh, Itachi placed down his wine and told the waiter to bring him whatever the chef recommended.

"So impatient" he murmured, but he finally seemed ready to talk. "But first, I need to know if there's anyone in your life you feel particularly close too? Because they might be affected by this too." Sasuke shook his head "No one? Not even our delightful little ray of Namikaze sunshine?"

An image of golden hair and shining blue eyes flashed into his head, but his bruised face throbbed slightly and he shoved it away with a shake of his head.

"No one" he replied, and though his face remained perfectly composed, he couldn't help but wonder what all this nonsense was about.

"Well then. I suppose I had better not keep you waiting" Itachi's brow furrowed slightly. He paused, took another sip of his wine, and then paused again, all the while well aware that Sasuke was getting more and more impatient. Slowly and deliberately, the older Uchiha placed his glass down and looked straight at his little brother, "it's about your supposed childhood sweetheart, Miss Ukitake Miyuki"

Sasuke remembered her; they had used to shovel mud down each others shirts and play snowball fights before their parents had decided to "refine" them. "What about her?"

"Well . . . she's your new fiancée"

* * *

O.O

What do you think? I thought it was a bit of a weak chapter, but there we go. At least we know why Itachi's here! Hehe~ this story's veering way of course from what I originally expected – the same probably goes for our beloved Pebbles! But I want to know what you think, will you all be ignoring the story after this dreadfully clichéd plot twist? Or will you be even happier than ever that we finally came up with an obstacle to our hero's love? Let us know! :3


	6. The Fiancee

**Pebbles of the Sand ~**

* * *

**P** r e t e n c e

* * *

"My what?" Sasuke asked again.

"I didn't know you had a hearing problem little brother," Itachi answered, smirking slightly. He leaned back on his chair, slowly tilting the glass of wine in his hand as if inspecting it. "But since I'm so nice, I'll tell you once again," he added, looking directly at his frowning brother. "Ukitake Miyuki is your new fiancée."

"Stop this nonsense Itachi, father - especially mother - would never do that. They know me too well to try something like this –"

"And that is the reason I'm telling you now," The older Uchiha answered, taking a large sip of wine. "Mother and father think it's about time you got yourself involved with someone . . . intimately. Mother's worried about your attitude, and she's afraid you might end up alone when you get old, and judging by the number of friends you have right now," Itachi continued. "How many do you have, by the way? Ah! Yes, none at all."

Sasuke glared. "What makes them think I would accept Miyuki just because they told me so?"

"Ah… Well, that's the magic of being a parent my little brother. They can manipulate their little spawn to their liking because they know their offspring too much. The privileges, the share of wealth in the future, and all those stuff if you get what I mean. I _don't_ think they would cancel the agreement. Unless of course . . ." Itachi paused, smirking at his brother's reaction.

"Unless what?" Sasuke grated out.

"There was a reason I asked you earlier if there was someone you have particularly strong feelings about. But since you told me there's no one . . ."

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled, his patience running out.

"Calm down little brother," Itachi cooed. "There's no reason to get all angry."

"Go on."

Itachi straightened up in his chair, playfully tossing his food around with his fork. "Unless you have someone you really love, who you're willing fight for, father won't break your engagement with the Ukitake. Of course, the person you _choose _to be with should be worth all the trouble. Meaning both mother and father have to like them, and they need to be worthy of the Uchiha family"

Sasuke stared at his brother; his face void of any emotion, though inside he was in turmoil. What were his parents thinking? It wasn't that he disliked Miyuki – in fact the girl was probably his only friend other than Naruto.

They had played together when they were still children; they fought so often that their relationship could be considered more to be that of enemies than friends; the kicks and the screams they had hurled at each other, the snarls and glares they traded whenever their parents met in the streets or at the market were legendary.

Sure, Miyuki was a friend, but even the ice-cold Sasuke couldn't marry someone he had no feelings for.

Sasuke push the un-touched plate of food away slightly and stood up. "I'm leaving Itachi."

"Miyuki will be attending your school starting Monday" the older Uchiha continued. "Father said it'll be for 'getting to know each other' time." he added, with a hint mockery.

"Fuck you Itachi!"

"I'm sorry little brother, though you're very good looking - as I must unfortunately admit - I don't do the incest thing."

The youngest Uchiha glared hard at his brother, who seemed thoroughly unaffected by the death rays emanating from Sasuke's eyes, before storming out of place, seething with anger.

Itachi smiled at Sasuke's retreating figure. "When will you stop being so foolish little brother? If I were into younger men, there would be no way that ball of sunshine would anywhere outside of my arms . . .Teenagers." He murmured to himself wistfully.

* * *

Naruto clutched his thick black sports jacket close to his body, as he trudged towards the heart of the city; autumn winds blowing around him. It had two stripes down its back and a signature logo on the back. Beneath it he was wearing a heavy woollen red shirt tucked partly into his loose jeans. His cheeks were blazing red from the biting winds and his already tousled hair was only getting more messy.

He stopped in his tracks, his heart-stopping blue eyes surveying the scene around him. Tall buildings loomed up and the dark night was illuminated by the lively glow of street lights. Hands in his pockets, Naruto wondered where his Sasuke was at this moment. Elite restaurants were few and far between, but what if Itachi had taken Sasuke to a hotel? It would take too much time to search everywhere, seeing as there were at least half a dozen five-star hotels scattered around the city.

Naruto cursed himself for refusing his parents when they offered to buy him his own car; his beloved older sister, Kyuubi had tried to insist on giving him a dark blue Mercedes convertible the last time she visited him, after he had arrived late for dinner due to a transportation problem. Still he refused her again, stating he wanted to remain nameless – an Uzumaki not a Namikaze.

"Me and my damn dramas" he muttered to himself with a frown.

He hopped onto the sidewalk, people pushing past him and hurrying towards who-knows-where. When he reached the first restaurant, his enquiry at the desk ended up with him being pushed out of the place simply because they didn't know who he was and they were under the impression he couldn't afford to eat at their snobbish food house. But after a long struggle and various attempts at peeking inside the place, he was quite contented to know that there were no Uchihas inside.

He started trudging again, but when his legs began to ache and the night time autumn wind was too much to bear any longer, Naruto cursed himself. "What the fuck am I doing? I should be waiting outside the Oto building, waiting for his return, rather than going around and around on this god forsaken night." He told himself.

But before he could turn around, the only other elite restaurant in town was already standing across from him. The words _La Fontaine_ were written elegantly against the light of the wide restaurant, and expensive cars were parked in the spaces provided for them.

With a defeated sigh, Naruto crossed the street. "I might as well check this place." He muttered. When he reached the front of the restaurant, two tall and well built men in black suits blocked his way.

"Sorry kiddo, you're not allowed inside." One of them said, his face perfectly blank and emotionless, reminding Naruto so much of Sasuke.

"Why's that? What if I want to eat inside?"

One of them snorted. "Come on kid, get out before I call the police and drag your sorry ass out of here."

_People are so frustrating!_ Naruto thought. He glared at them, then whipped his wallet from his back pocket. He took out one of his cards from inside – the golden one – and flipped it in front of them. "I can afford this place asshole; I could even buy this place." He replied coldly, placing a careful tone of authority in his voice.

One of them grabbed his arm and pulled at the card in his hand, the other grabbed his wallet.

"What the hell!?" he shouted.

"Where did you get this wallet? Who did you steal it from?" One of the men demanded, gripping his wrist hard.

"Fuck you! That's mine. You're not going to get away with this asshole! Let go of me! You're hurting me!" Naruto shouted, trying to pull away from the older man.

"What _is_ all this commotion all about?!" Someone shouted from behind them. A tall, elegant man was walking toward them, and Naruto was shoved roughly away.

"Sir, this boy wanted to go inside, and I think he stole this from one of our customers." One of them answered, displaying Naruto's black leather wallet filled with some bills and cards.

The elegant man, whose gray hair was pulled cleanly behind his head, glowered. Naruto stood up, removing the dirt from his pants then checking the bruise on his wrist. "That's _mine_ and I _don't_ steal!" He cried, clenching his jaw.

The gray haired man, who Naruto assumed was the maitre de, took the wallet and the card from his bouncers and looked at him. He pulled Naruto's school ID out, checking.

"You're this boy: Naruto Uzumaki, but your other cards have Naruto Namikaze printed on them" The manager stated, looking at the scowling young man in front of him.

"Old man, I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Go check your file; you might remember my mother's middle name? She's Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto answered, not knowing why he was arguing with these people just because he wanted to talk to that bastard.

"Ah yes, Ms. Uzumaki. Then you are –"

"Yes, I am. Now can I go in?"

"Of course sir, you may come in," The manager answered, his elegant face now filled with worry. "I can only apologise for my bouncer's actions – they can get overly rough sometimes."

"It's fine – but believe me, I won't lie when my sister asks me where I get these bruises." Naruto answered in displeased tone.

The manager sighed, shooting a disappointed look to his employees who were now quite obviously regretting their actions..

"Please come inside, sir." The manager said softly.

Naruto nodded and entered the posh restaurant. Naruto gazed around; the restaurant was almost full with only a few seats available. He wandered around, even checking the most private corners of the establishment. Behind one set of velvet curtains Naruto found the two men he was looking for. He grinned to himself, sauntering towards the serious looking men, but before the two could notice him, Naruto heard it.

"… Miss Ukitake Miyuki."

"What about her?"

"Well . . . She's your new fiancée."

Naruto stepped quickly behind the curtain, his eyes wide, and his mouth suddenly dry. He turned around, trying to find his way out of the five-star eatery. _Fiancée? Sasuke already has a fiancée? _Naruto thought, and he felt like his heart was breaking. There was no way his plan could work now – he wasn't the kind of person who would destroy others' happiness and relationships.

He began walking faster, brushing the tears that fell from his eyes. He should just forget his feelings for the younger Uchiha after all, he knew from the start he had no chance. It was just . . . he couldn't help himself from falling head over heels for the raven ice prince. But now he had to use his head and let Sasuke go.

It was nothing but a dream. A dream that would never come true.

* * *

Sasuke flopped onto the bed, lying on his stomach. His room was dark, and the only light creeping inside was that from the hazy streetlamps outside the dorm. Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to push away the headache that had started to work its way through his brain. The last time he saw Miyuki was six years ago.

He can't believe that he's engaged to be married to that girl! Bright blue eyes steal his worried thoughts away. Yes: he would see his childhood friend on Monday, and after that he could decide what to do . . . and maybe he could talk to that dobe about their deal.

* * *

**Monday Morning**

Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Choji and Lee walked quietly behind their silent friend. It was the day after the kissing incident – the same day Naruto had decided to apologize to the youngest Uchiha – and Naruto had been sulking on his room since he returned later that night. He had refused to talk to anyone and he hadn't come out of his room even to eat, until this morning.

They were surprised when the usually glowing teen had decided to join them for breakfast that morning, more so when he began to spill out all his thoughts. Naruto told them he had decided to cease the plan and talk to Sasuke about it – because of Sasuke's recent engagement to one Miyuki Ukitake. But after that, Naruto returned to his unusually quiet self, and refused to talk once more.

Everyone had decided to give their friend the quiet he wanted, they would support him later, when he really needed it.

Naruto walked calmly, not bouncily like he usually did. His earphones were in, and the hood of his favourite orange jacket covered his unruly mop of sunshine hair. The jacket was slightly open to reveal a plain white tee underneath. His five friends exchange worried glances, but remained silent until they reached the gates of the school building. A cheerful shout calling Naruto's name brought them back into reality.

A black and brown blur passed them, and they heard a yelp as the blur tackled their friend to the floor.

Naruto blinked in surprise, pulling his earphones out. Something was weighing him down, and when he looked to his chest, a very pretty girl with waist-long chestnut hair and honey coloured eyes stared back at him with excitement.

"Miyuki-chan," Naruto said in surprise.

Miyuki smiled at him then squeezed him tightly in a huge embrace, not minding the curious crowd that had gathered around them.

"Naru-chan! I missed you!" Miyuki shouted right in his ear.

"Miyuki," Someone called from the crowd. The familiar voice was deep and cold. And just as Naruto expected, Sasuke emerged from the crowd, to the admiring gazes of his fan club, a perfect scowl on his handsome face.

Miyuki looked up, still not letting go of Naruto. Her sparkling eyes flashed with displeasure as she eyed the teen towering over her "What do you want Sasuke?" she snarled slightly.

Sasuke growled, pulling the girl away from Naruto by snatching her collar, the way he would do to a dog.

"Let go of me you baka!" Miyuki cried, struggling away from Sasuke's tight grip. "I wanted to stay here with Naru-chan, you meany meany meany Sasuke!!!"

"Stop this!" Sasuke hissed, pulling the struggling girl roughly away from the crowd and into the school while the stunned students followed them with their eyes.

"You okay?" Kiba asked Naruto, pulling his friend to his feet.

"Yeah" Naruto answered simply, dusting the leaves away from his clothes.

"Who is that?" Shino asked, adjusting his dark shades in the process.

"That?" Naruto asks, a cheerless look on his face. "That is Miyuki Ukitake, she's my childhood friend and Sasuke Uchiha's fiancée." He announced.

Everyone look at him and there was a stunned silence for just a moment.

"WHAT?!" they all screeched at the same time.

"But I thought you were Sasuke-sama's boyfriend?"

"Yeah!"

"What happened?"

"Why did you let her steal him away from you?"

"Why didn't you fight for our Sasuke-sama?"

"It's better you than that new girl!"

"That can't be, Sasuke-sama can't be engaged!"

"No, no, no! He can't be married."

"Do you think they have children already?"

"I heard they have three children."

"Three?"

"When did they get married by the way?"

Naruto gaped at the fussing fans girl. He was sure he had said engaged, not married – and what was with the baby thing? _What's with these girls anyway?_ He thought. Shikamaru dragged him away from all the questions and led him and the rest of his friends quietly inside the building, hoping that Naruto would answer all their questions later – he needed to talk to the raven haired teen before that.

* * *

Sasuke thrust the petite girl inside an empty classroom. He slammed the door closed and locked it, before turning around and glaring at the sulking chestnut-haired teen inside.

Miyuki tossed her long curly hair over her shoulder and arranged the white hair band atop her head. She glared back at the handsome boy in front of her, folding her arms over her chest.

"What'd you do that for Sasu-CHAN?"

"Stop calling me that Miyuki," Sasuke glowered, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "We need to talk."

"Hmph," Miyuki answered. "If this is about that engagement thing our family is forcing us into then you're mistaken if you think I'll take _you_ as my husband. I'm just here because I can't do anything about it for now, but I'm sure I can think of something to get out of this horrible mess they're putting me through."

"The feeling is mutual – besides it's not just you going through this mess"

Miyuki smirked, staring at the tall teen in front of her, and raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow while inspecting the friend she hadn't seen for so long. "Come to think of it Sasu-chan, maybe I'll change my mind; I never thought you could be so delicious looking. But that makes me wonder why you can't get yourself a girl or… maybe a boy for that matter, seeing there are lots of stupid squealing students out there fighting for your attention."

"Change your mind? Ha! Even if you did, there's no way I'd marry you. I might end up killing you after a few years Miyuki. And _STOP_ calling me Sasu-chan if you want to live – or if you don't want me to bring up all those names I had for _you_!"

"Whatever," Miyuki replied dismissively, waving her hand at him. "The only way this whole deal can be stopped is if you present someone you like to Aunt Mikoto and Uncle Fugaku before they get too comfortable with this idea. I would do it myself but there's no way mother and father would accept the person I've chosen for myself"

"This is the first time I heard some sense coming from you," Sasuke answered, ignoring the second half of her comment.

Miyuki ignored the comment, her eyes blazing with the new idea. "Now Sasuke, this won't work unless you can tell me someone you're _actually_ attracted to."

"Miyuki, I can handle my own problems. The only thing I want from you is to keep yourself out of my business."

"My my Sasuke! Don't act like we're not friends. We've known each other far too long for you to tell me that, don't you think? If you can't even keep Naru-baby from bugging you, how can you possibly suggest to me that I keep out of your business?"

"We can continue this later, after I've talked to the dobe." Sasuke answered, turning around dismissing the girl's last words.

"Dobe? You're still calling Naru-chan dobe? What does he have to do with this anyway?"

"None of your business." Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke…" Miyuki warned. "Anything to do with _my_ Naruto is _my_ business."

Sasuke sighed, turned around and faced his friend. It's been so long, but Miyuki still likes the blonde idiot. It's nothing deep, like romantic love, but the girl's adoration for Naruto was almost too much – she was like a mother when it came to the golden haired teen.

Miyuki had been studying abroad since primary school, but during their toddler years she was infatuated with the blonde boy the first time she saw him in the play pen. That was usually the reason he and Miyuki fought so often; Naruto always followed him around – much to his irritation – and when Miyuki saw him making the beautiful blonde cry, she would take it upon herself to fight for her adorable little kit.

Sasuke pushed back the hair in his face and sighed. He didn't really have much of a choice anyway. So without further argument, he told Miyuki all about the deal he had with the blonde knowing full well that Miyuki wouldn't put Naruto through any hardships – which also meant he was safe from the girl's wrath. An added bonus really.

* * *

"And do you have any idea who this boy my Naru-baby is interested to?" Miyuki asked a few hours of relative silence later.

"No, he won't tell me."

"Hmmm," Miyuki mused. "Then why don't you present Naru-chan as your boyfriend to Aunty and Uncle!? I'm sure he's more than enough to call off this stupid engagement."

"Not happening Miyuki. You know mother, once she learns that I'm actually going out with someone, she'll probably force me to marry him at that moment – especially if it's Naruto. You know how much she likes him. Just think about your insane adoration to that dobe – it's the same kind of thing." Sasuke pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest, and leaning on the back of the closed door.

"But –" Miyuki replied, widening her already wide eyes. "You've liked my Naru-baby right, for soooo long! So what's wrong with that?" She added excitedly.

Sasuke look at his shoulder not meeting the girl's eye. "I'm _not_ interested in him like that, and even if I did, he's interested in someone else and I'm not selfish enough to ruin his chances of happiness."

"Oh Sasuke that is so sweet!"

"Shut up."

"But –"

"I'll talk to the dobe about this, and if he wants to help me then that's fine. We'll just have to make sure mother won't do anything foolish once she hears the news."

"I'll help then!"

"I told you I don't need your help – just keep your mouth shut."

"Fine." Miyuki answered with a giggle.

* * *

Naruto emerged from the bathroom after a long shower, a small white towel covering the lower half of his body and another hanging over his shoulder. Water trickled from his hair and down his neck as he made his way over toward his locker. He almost jumped in surprise when he saw Sasuke leaning comfortably against his locker door, waiting for him.

"What the hell are you doing here bastard?" He asked in surprise. After all – he thought everybody had left already.

Sasuke looked him up and down, making him blush a little with his intense Uchiha gaze. "Are you checking me out?" He asked innocently, fighting the blush threatening to grace his cheeks. He pulled open his locker and quickly pulled some fresh clothes out.

"We need to talk dobe," Sasuke replied. "And there's nothing to see – so don't flatter yourself too much."

Naruto glared hard at the raven haired teen, before locking himself inside one of the cubicles to get dressed. When he emerged out from the bathroom, clothed in a dark grey coloured jacket, black jeans and moss coloured shirt, Sasuke was still in the same spot, waiting patiently for him. His eyes – which he was "resting" – snapped open as Naruto walked towards him.

"What do we need to talk about? Is this about Miyuki?" Naruto asksed him more gently this time.

"Yes, that and more." Sasuke answered, grabbing the smaller boy's arm and dragging him out of the room.

"Hey!" Naruto called, trying to pull his already bruised arm from Sasuke's vicelike grip.

Sasuke stopped momentarily, ebony eyes staring at him. "I'm taking you out for dinner." He said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh? What? Why?"

"We'll talk when we get there." Sasuke replied, dragging him off once again down the quiet school hallways. But though to all outward appearances the raven's grip may have seemed painful, Naruto noted it was oddly gentle.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed that. Now, the next instalment is up to Kiri. XD Beg her for updates! Hahaha! Reviews would be nice :3


	7. The Escape Plan

**

* * *

**

Kiri-No-Miko

* * *

**P** r e t e n c e

* * *

Namikaze Kyuubi. First business woman to have reached the position of vice-president of the Namikaze corporation, winner of several best-dressed awards and ambassador and entertainer extraordinaire. Currently looking for one adorable little brother, name of Uzumaki Naruto upon whom she wishes to lavish her affections. Why? Because she's on holiday, and that's what rich big sisters do.

Kyuubi parked her jet-black bugatti, and removed her keys, smiling slightly at her newest toy. Opening the door she extended one long leg, clad in Chanel stockings and Manolo Blahnik exclusives, and pulled herself onto the pavement. Copper red hair fell in a wave down her back and blue eyes glittered with golden flecks as she surveyed her old school. She stretched languidly and slammed the car door, drawing some much-needed attention to herself and locking the car securely.

With a quick glance around, she began striding towards Konoha dormitory, in search of her beloved Naru-chan. She hadn't called ahead to let him know she was coming, or he would probably have fled the campus.

She did so love her little surprise visits.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Naruto asked for the thousandth time, and for the nine hundred and ninety ninth time, Sasuke gave him a look that was clearly telling him just to order his food.

The blonde muttered something under his breath, all depression forgotten in the presence of the ever-irritating, if beautiful, Sasuke. He gave the waiter his order, complained a little about the lack of ramen, and then sat, waiting for Sasuke to talk.

Naruto was well aware that this dinner date was an opportunity for Sasuke to tell him about Miyuki – after all, the raven was unaware he already knew about their current "situation" as he was referring to it. But he wanted to see how Sasuke would deal with this, had his plan worked thus far? Or was it making his fake crush more jealous than his real one?

The waiter left and Sasuke let out a visible sigh. He looked up at the blonde, who frowned slightly and put his head to one side.

"I needed to talk to you"

"Don't be a baka teme, you never talk!" Naruto joked, impressed he could still force his terrible jokes out even when feeling like such a mess.

"Shut up and let me finish" Sasuke snapped, surprising him. The raven took in a deep breath and forced the next words out. "Our deal is off" he said and Naruto nodded once.

"I heard about Miyuki." Naruto replied, watching with a grim satisfaction as Sasuke's head jerked back in surprise

"You did? When?"

"This morning. Your fan club were talking about how you were already married, and had a few children to boot." Naruto shrugged and Sasuke growled at the idiocy of those leeches who called themselves his fans.

Naruto wasn't sure why he had lied; perhaps he didn't want to be seen as eavesdropping – when he clearly wasn't. Not on purpose at any rate.

"Fine" Sasuke took a deep breath in and scowled "I don't want to marry her" he muttered and Naruto's heart leapt with joy. "She's loud, irritating, and obnoxious. She's just like a female version of you" The heart leaping died down slightly, but Naruto regained hope. "And she doesn't want to marry me either, it's our parents who are getting in the way"

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, trying to appear as casual as possible "So tell them you've already found someone"

"And who would that be idiot?"

"Well . . ." Naruto paused, blushing slightly, he put one hand to the back of his neck and crinkled his face in an awkward smile ". . . Me?"

Sasuke said nothing for a moment, then sighed again. "No. If I did that they'd have to believe I was in love with you, and my father can read me too well"

Naruto's heart did some kind of odd, shrively thing inside his chest, but he tried to smile again all the same.

"Of course. Stupid plan, sorry, just thought we might be able to pull it off for long enough that you would start to like m-" Naruto stopped and Sasuke looked at him with narrowed eyes

"Start to like who?"

"Miyuki . . . maybe" Naruto was desperately trying to cover up his mistake "Or you know – someone else?"

_Please buy it, please buy it, please buy it_ he chanted to himself, trying his best to appear as though he wasn't lying through his teeth.

"I don't –" Sasuke began, but was cut off by a loud shout of:

"NARU-CHAN" and the appearance of well-dressed blur, currently headed for his fake lover. Sasuke was in half a mind to leap across the table and protect his Naruto – wait, his Naruto? – from whatever was currently heading their way, but by the time he had decided to remain apathetic while others panicked (in true Uchiha fashion), the well-dressed blur was upon them. The well dressed blur who turned out, in fact, to be one Namikaze Kyuubi, older sister and bitch extraordinaire as she was often known to those she didn't like.

"WILL PEOPLE STOP ATTACKING ME!" Naruto yelled, causing half the restaurant to turn and look at them in surprise. Naruto blushed at their accusing gazes and muttered an apology.

"Don't you talk to your big sister like that my little darling" Kyuubi told him, pinching one cheek and using it to shake his head about "you know what happens. Now hug!"

With an outward sigh, but an inward leap of joy at some familial support in his time of need, Naruto put his arms around Kyuubi who snuggled him back with more vigour even than Miyuki had earlier that day.

"Kyuubi-san" Sasuke murmured from across the table

"Well lookie here, looks like an Uchiha to me" Kyuubi cooed and turned to Naruto with an eyebrow raised knowingly "and what are we doing out with our competition my darling little brother?"

"We're discussing important business" the raven told her and she nodded sagely.

"Anything you can tell me?" she asked, putting particular emphasis on the last word

"What is it with irritating women in my life?" Naruto muttered and Kyuubi cuffed him over the head, not taking her eyes off the Uchiha opposite her. He muttered something she couldn't hear and rubbed his head with a scowl.

"That's really up to Naruto" he told her smugly, and Naruto looked at him in horror

"Tell me everything brat – now."

* * *

It was only much later that Naruto truly regretted telling his older sister _everything_. There were certain elements she was already aware of – his feelings for Sasuke for example – and being the sharp mind she was, there was also plenty she managed to deduce from the story her little sunshine had told her. Currently, Naruto was sat in the dorm kitchens with the sympathy of his friends while the redheaded nut job he called his sister was stood in the hallway shrieking down her phone at Itachi; they had a relationship similar to that of Sasuke and Miyuki.

The conversation seemed to be something along the lines of "Why didn't you tell me Sasuke was engaged!? And to Miyuki-chan! . . . Well you should have done after I told you what I did that night . . . What do you mean what night? You know exactly what night I mean. You know . . ." and here her voice had lowered "when we went to that new club Kirigakkure . . . well _yes _I was being serious"

And so on.

Naruto sat with his head in his hands, while Kiba patted him on the back understandingly – he knew exactly what older sisters were like. Even Lee's explanation about the youth within his older sibling didn't make Naruto feel much better.

"What are you going to do now?" Shikamaru asked, placing a bowl of ramen in front of the blonde (Kyuubi had stolen his food at the restaurant, though she had paid for it in the end)

"He's going to keep pretending he's Sasuke's lover and get the stupid boy out of this engagement. It's not like he can do it himself" Kyuubi said, re-entering the room and closing her phone with a vicious snap.

"You're the third person who's suggested that" Naruto muttered darkly

"Then I'm not the only one here with working brain cells then" Kyuubi replied brusquely. "Besides, you told me you had thought of the idea too, as had Miyuki according to Sasuke, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is that this is just going to draw this stupid plan out even longer!" Naruto said forcefully "and it'll only end up hurting even more when Sasuke's free of his engagement and our time together is over. I don't want too – I only suggested it because I thought he would refuse."

"Don't lie!" Kyuubi said and smacked Naruto on the back "and stop playing with your damned ramen." She added "You suggested that to Sasuke because you still had hope, so don't you let go of it now." She sighed and continued in a slightly gentler voice "you're my brother, and I love you, so I do _not_ want to see you unhappy, and if you don't try this then unhappy is exactly what you'll be. I have my contacts darling, let me lend you my power"

Naruto snickered slightly at the reference to their childhood games and Kyuubi smiled at her innate ability to cheer up the adorable yet irritating little blonde.

"And if we fail in this I'll buy you a car to make you feel better" she said with a wave of her hand and her golden-blue eyes were shining with amusement.

Naruto groaned in jest, but it was obvious to every occupant of the room that he was feeling a lot better than he had been just a few moments ago.

"All right, but if we fail you owe me a car – and I get to pick it myself" he told her, chopsticks pointing to her chest and a lone noodle dangling from the corner f his mouth.

Kyuubi wrinkled her nose – he'd never let her but him something exciting (not that she planned on letting Sasuke push Naruto away once this whole mess was over anyway) – but she smiled and nodded nonetheless. She had her own reasons for wanting to break off this engagement – her baby Naruto was only one half of it.

* * *

Sasuke was confused.

Roughly an hour ago, Itachi had called him to say that he wanted Sasuke to get out of this engagement in any way possible – he should keep the deal going with Naruto and use that as a cover until they could find a different solution. The older Uchiha had then added that if he didn't there would be dire consequences.

Sasuke had enquired politely as to whether his older sibling was on hallucinogenic substances of any kind, before recommending a few well-praised mental hospitals and finally asking Itachi to leave him alone having already ruined his childhood enough.

With a long-suffering sigh, Itachi had asked Sasuke over to his hotel room later on for dinner and discussion as to what needed to be done. Sasuke had agreed – after much persuasion – and was currently walking down the corridor of the most expensive hotel in town to reach his brother's apartments. Itachi had procured himself the Presidential suite, it seemed, and Sasuke pushed open the door feeling vaguely impressed – and at the same time worried that his older brother, one of the most paranoid men he knew, had left the door open.

His worries were pushed to the side as he heard the voice of Naruto's terrifying older sister whom he had had the _pleasure_ of seeing earlier that day. She and Itachi seemed to be arguing about something and Sasuke paused behind the screen that blocked the door from the rest of the room to listen – he very rarely heard Itachi angry and he wanted to know the occasion.

"Listen Itachi" Kyuubi was hissing "it's not fair on either of the two involved and nor is fair on me or my brother"

"Kyuubi –" Itachi began, trying to calm the both of them down, but he was quickly cut off

"Stop trying to reason with me Uchiha. You know what this whole arrangement is doing to me – and you know what happens when I get like this"

"I do" Itachi replied coldly, seemingly making Kyuubi angrier

"Stop being so damned condescending!" she shouted at him, and grabbed him by the collar "You are always like this! Your brother is about the marry the girl I –"

"The girl you what?" Sasuke interjected, stepping into the room properly.

"None of your business" Kyuubi snarled and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Fucking Uchihas" she muttered releasing Itachi and storming from the room "We can talk more later"

"I can't wait" Itachi muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm, before turning his attention to Sasuke who was stood looking particularly suspicious in the centre of the room. "I'll call room service" he said shortly.

"What was that about?" Sasuke demanded as Itachi picked up the phone and began to dial the extensive number needed to call for immediate service.

"In this case little Namikaze is right, this is none of your business"

"Well from what I heard it was to do with my engagement to Miyuki, wasn't it? So it sounds very much like my business –"

"Drop it Sasuke. Now"

Itachi wasn't often angry, but when he was you did _exactly_ what he said the moment he said it. Especially when it was Kyuubi he was angry with or who had gotten him angry – her temper seemed to rub off on the older Uchiha and it had often caused his younger brother some severe Chinese burns . . .

"You're here to discuss ideas as to how you'll get out of this engagement. It seems to be causing problems for everyone but ours and Miyuki's parents so erasing the immediate problem is our only option – we can worry about what comes after when it comes."

Sasuke nodded grimly – he hated it when his brother was right. He really really _really_ hated it.

* * *

So what do you think? Reviews adored and appreciated -  
they're like a drug for authors XD  
And you'd want us to review your stories if we read them  
wouldn't you? Wouldn't yooooouuuu??


	8. The Families

* * *

**Pebbles of the Sand~**

* * *

**P **r e t e n c e

* * *

"What the fuck!" Naruto exclaimed as he was pulled inside an abandoned classroom late one afternoon. Everyone had already left, excited for their winter half term break, and most of the remaining students were those who belonged to the student council, along with a few athletes making their last rounds for the season.

He pulled his arm away as he was pushed a little roughly against the wall. His usually calm blue eyes were now dark, glaring straight at whoever yanked him so violently inside the room. Fiery blue eyes meet bored obsidian orbs.

"What the hell is wrong with you teme?!" Naruto yelled, massaging his abused arm in the process. His initial anger faded to mere irritation once he learned who it was being so brutal towards him..

"We need to talk." Sasuke answered him calmly.

"Talk? TALK?! We always need to talk! I'm getting tired of these stupid talks. Everyone has gone crazy! My sister and Miyuki keep coddling me like a baby, talking about this stupid engagement problem of yours. Then you tell me our deal is off, and now you want to talk again? Seriously? I'm going to go INSANE!" Naruto exclaimed, tugging at his golden hair in distress.

"Calm down dobe, and stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Stop tearing your hair, I don't want a bald boyfriend."

Naruto stared at the taller boy for a moment, attempting to digest what he had just heard. "Sorry?"

"I said, I don't want a bald boyfriend. Have you gone deaf?" Sasuke retorted.

Naruto opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His face contorted, brows knitting together, trying to understand. "What boyfriend?"

Sasuke settled himself comfortably on a chair, the late afternoon sun penetrated the glass wall of the room looking out over the main college green. "Do you want the deal to continue?"

The blonde teen scratched his head, his confusion growing yet more with Sasuke's question. "Huh? Well, I mean, sure, but, well, we can't. You're engaged to Miyuki and . . . you told me it was off already."

"Neither Miyuki nor myself have consented to this engagement, and the only thing that might revoke the contract, so to speak, is if I introduce someone to my parents. Since it's a little too late to look for someone who could act as my boyfriend, we decided you could take the part. That way, I'm still helping you get the attention of the person that interests you, but there's more incentive on my side than just the absence of fangirls." Sasuke explain.

"We? And what makes you honestly think I would help you? Do you have any idea what our parents will think when you announce this? Do you honestly think Aunt Mikoto and my mum will let us slip like that after they learn that, well, anou , that we're you know? Going out as… as a couple."

"Kyuubi-san said we can call it off later –"

"And nee-chan had something to do with this?!"

Sasuke smirked slightly. "Yes."

"I'm, I'm… Gah!" Naruto stuttered, and started tugging on his hair once again. "But no one would believe us. Here, maybe they do, but at home? Everyone knows that we don't get along well…"

"Usuratonkachi! That's why we need to _make_ them believe. We're all coming home this break, and we need to pull some stunt to make them trust us." Sasuke countered, massaging his temples in irritation.

"Sasuke, I'm going to trust you on this one . . . but if it goes wrong . . ."

"It won't dobe"

"You'd better think of something good" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe it. It's wasn't that he hated the idea; in fact he was quite thrilled to know he could spend some more 'quality' time being Sasuke's boyfriend – even if it was only a pretence. But he had no clue what the other teen had planned to make the Uchihas believe that they were a real couple.

"I hope mum is alright about this . . . I won't last a day if she starts acting like a weird yaoi fan girl the way I know Aunt Mikoto will the moment she hears about this." He mumbled under his breath while his sister Kyuubi manoeuvred her car toward the exclusive village where the Namikaze's estate was located. The village also housed the Uchiha's mansion.

"Calm down kit, everything's going to be fine. Trust me." Kyuubi replied, a wide smile showing off her perfect white teeth.

"And I never thought you'd be plotting things behind my back with that teme nee-chan!" Naruto accused his sister.

"Oh, don't be mad kit. You know I love you – and, I only want what's best for you."

"And you think that _this_ is the best for me?"

Kyuubi smiled then nodded, "Who knows? Everything might end up for real, ne Naru-chan?"

"Whatever."

Kyuubi ruffled her brother's already tousled hair while the Namikaze's huge white iron gates slowly openedin front of them. "Here we are!" she announces in singsong voice.

Naruto rubbed his forehead in apprehension before stepping out of the car whose door was currently held open by the Namikaze's butler. "Welcome home young master." Harold greeted him. Naruto smiled at the old man, nodding his thanks then ran inside the door and loudly announced his return:

"Mum! Dad! I'm home!"

* * *

"What are you saying Sasuke?" Fugaku demanded, his voice held no emotion and his eyes were as cold and rigid as his posture.

"I'm not going to marry Miyuki, father," Sasuke answered, staring back unflinchingly "I'm already involved with someone, and I lov - …like him a lot."

"Him?" Fugaku asked, the corners of his mouth turning down and his brows knotted more in confusion and disapproval.

"Yes father, him."

"Don't play with me Sasuke. You are not in any position to cancel this engagement." Fugaku told him roughly, his voice deep and authoritative, ringing through the Uchiha's huge sitting room. A fire blazed in the hearth and the older man banged his fisted hand down on the table next to him. "And a male?" he snorted, "How could you possibly strengthen our clan with a male partner? And what kind of family does this boy belong too?"

"Father, mother?" Itachi interjected "the reason you committed Sasuke to someone without his knowledge or permission was because you were afraid that he would grow old alone and bitter, right? So, what's the point in continuing if he's already emotionally attached with someone, even if it is a boy?" the eldest heir to the Uchiha fortune was currently sitting comfortably on one of the velvety loveseats of the room, his legs were crossed and a glass of wine was in his hand.

"I'm not really concerned about the gender of this person Itachi, my concern lies more with the family to which this person belongs. If Sasuke ended up with a male companion for the rest of his life, it would be acceptable only if that person belonged to a good family. But a boy coming from just anywhere? I cannot agree to that. The engagement is on and that's final!" Fugaku boomed, his dark stare boring hard into his youngest son.

"Do we know this boy honey?" Mikoto asked, pulling herself away from her husband's side and sitting down beside Sasuke.

"Father's is not interested, so there's no point telling you" Sasuke said brattily.

"Well I guess Naruto-kun will have to live with a broken heart. Poor little sunshine." Itachi countered, a sly smirk forming on his lips as he sipped at his wine.

"Naruto-kun? As in, Kushina's Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked, her dark brown eyes widening and lighting up her face by just thinking of her best friend's youngest child.

"Yes mother." Sasuke answered quietly, his face still devoid of any emotion.

"Fugaku darling, I think Naruto-chan is more than enough for an Uchiha right? Besides, I would love to have that boy around here. He's such a doll." Mikoto told her husband, eyes twinkling with excitement.

Fugaku closed his eyes, and nodded slightly to his beloved wife. "You're right. However" he added before Mikoto could celebrate" I would like to observe the two of you for the meantime. I'm not going to call off this engagement until I'm convinced that the two of you are seriously connected."

"But father, Naruto-kun is with his family. It's the only time he can spend with them." Itachi pointed out.

"He's right darling, but we can still see him since he's only a few blocks away from our place. Isn't it right Sasuke?" Mikoto added.

"Yes mother. You'll see him here often."

"How exciting!"

"I honestly don't understand how the two of you . . . ended up with each other. You used to want to tear each other's throats out when you were young." Fugaku observed, feeling there was something not quite right with the situation.

"Oh darling, don't you know the saying "the more you hate the more you love"? Well this is a perfect example. Besides, things do change." Mikoto coaxed her husband, putting her soft hands on the man's shoulders.

"Let's just wait and see." The man replied, his eyes not leaving his sons and the exchange of a look he could not decipher.

* * *

Colourful leaves falling from almost barren trees danced in the air as the cold autumn wind rattled them from their branches. The sky was dull, and filled with ashen coloured clouds as Sasuke parked his car in the Namikaze's drive before stepping out into the cold air. He pulled his thick corduroy jacket close to his body and then stalked up to the front door.

Harold was already waiting for him and the old man opened the door with a slight bow, allowing Sasuke to step in and onto the white marble flooring, before leading him deeper the warm and inviting Namikaze manor.

A squeal and a tight hug greeted him as he entered the leaving room. Kushina's long auburn hair was all he could see as the small woman gave him one firm squeeze before letting him go. "You're such a darling Sasuke-kun! I never thought this day would come! I always wanted you to end up with my Naru baby; after all, the two of you are so perfect for each other!"

"Mum!" Naruto's voice woke him up from his stupor and a strong heave relieved him from Kushina's grasp.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart, I just can't help myself! Sasuke-kun is so adorable after all. Now I know you two need some time on your own, so, we'll be off ne?" Kushina said, her eyes sparkling in glee. She then proceeded to drag her slightly stunned husband from the room.

"I'm sorry about that teme," Naruto said to him. "Let's go up my room, I don't think it's a good idea if we "talk business" here."

Sasuke grunted slightly and followed the golden haired boy to his room. Before they could step onto the grand staircase however, Kushina popped out from nowhere, smiling up at them in what Sasuke deemed a somewhat worrying manner.

"Oh, are you boys going up to Naruto-chan's room?" Kushina asked interestedly.

"Mom!" Naruto whined. "Don't do something stupid okay?"

"Me? I wouldn't! What makes you think that? Now go and enjoy yourself." The red head replied, just a little too sweetly.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at the petite woman for a moment, not quite believing her display of innocence. The blonde teen then grabbed his friend's wrist and pulled him out of his mother's view.

Sasuke was shoved inside a spacious and well-decorated room. It was elegant by all means; the dark blue and orange theme though contrasting was quite pleasing. It was tidy, and the king sized bed in the centre of the room appeared inviting. Books were properly shelved on one wall, a wide screen flat TV was placed in front of the bed, and there were plenty of other little comforts scattered around. He never thought the dobe's room would be quite so clean as this; he had always been under the impression that with Naruto's personality, the blonde's room would be as messy as his mind.

The sound of keys being turned in a lock brought his attention back to the bedroom's owner. Naruto was wearing comfortable, loose cotton pants and a simple white sweater. He motioned for him to take a seat on a couch near the huge glass window overlooking the Namikaze's garden.

Sasuke removed his jacket, placed it on the arm chair while he watched Naruto as the blonde settled himself down, a small black coffee table separating them.

"So, what now?" Naruto asked impatiently. He pulled his legs up onto the chair and sat cross legged.

"We need to act like we're a real couple in front of everyone - especially in front of my father." Sasuke said.

"It's not that hard to make my parents accept us you know, but my mom keeps telling me that we didn't have any romantic link before and she's a bit puzzled how we end up 'we'. She keeps bugging me to tell her." Naruto huffed, while scratching his head.

"Listen, whatever I do when we're in front of them just don't act surprised. We can't plan anything when we can't predict people's movements. Just trust me."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Trust you? That's easier said than done bastard."

"What do you mean by that dobe?" Sasuke growled in irritation.

"You're a sadistic, arrogant, bastard Sasuke, how could I possibly trust you?"

Sasuke clenched his jaw, if he didn't need the idiot so much he would have punched him straight in the face. "Just do as I say dobe. It's not like you can do anything about this."

"I don't understand why I need to be dragged into your problem you know? You, nee-chan and Miyuki owe me big time." Naruto replied, moving from his place as the phone rang. "…if only I don't love you…" He mumbled quietly on his own before picking the phone on his bed table.

Sasuke wondered what the blonde dobe was murmuring about but he put to the back of his brain after assuming it was merely more insults being thrown his way...

* * *

--AN--

**Pebbles: **Gyah! Gomen gomen if it took me too long to update. Lots of things going on with my life right now. But please continue supporting the story.

**Sasuke: **Daho! (Stupid, moron, imbecile)

**Pebbles: ***raising her right eyebrow* What… did you say?

**Sasuke: **…

**Pebbles: ***growls*

**Sasuke: ***glares*

**Pebbles: **Stupid bastard!

**Sasuke: **Stop borrowing dobe's word.

**Pebbles: **Am not you jerk!

**Sasuke: **You're a liar, you know that?

**Pebbles: **What makes you say that?

**Sasuke:** Just tell them you're too lazy to write, don't give your pathetic life as an excuse.

**Pebbles: **You insolent brat, I'm going to get you in the next chapter! I promise you, you… you…. Asshole!

**Sasuke:** *stares indifferently* baka.

**Pebbles: ***fumes with rage*

**Sasuke:** You can't, Kiri's writing the next chapter. Stop threatening things you can't do.

**Pebbles: ***Pulls hair in frustration* I'm telling on you to Kiri. *sob*

**Sasuke:** Stupid fan girls *backs away slowly*


	9. The Shopping Trip

* * *

** Kiri-No-Miko**

* * *

**P **r e t e n c e

* * *

Kushina and Kyuubi were plotting something. Naruto could just feel it. He knew his mother and sister all too well, and recently they had teamed up and spent most of the day cooped up in Kyuubi's study (a No Entry zone for those with the will to live) and every time the blonde passed, he was sure he could hear the cackling of a witch's coven inside. The feeling of dread was not at all helped when a call was made to the Uchiha mansion, and Auntie Mikoto was invited over.

It was this deep feeling of dread that prompted Naruto to seek the help of his best friends, also home for the holidays, and thankfully all living on the same street as his own. Kiba, of course, was immediately to the rescue and they made their way to the overpriced – but not unaffordable – coffee shop just past the end of their street. Sitting in the window booth and overlooking the town, Naruto began to moan to his friend.

"Hellpp" he whined, smacking his face on the table while Kiba first laughed, then looked on in slight bemusement as the blonde continued to destroy what brain cells he had left in a particularly painful manner.

"C'mon man, it's not that bad, is it? I thought this was what you wanted!"

"A relationship with the Ice Prince, wasn't it?" Shikamaru added, as he and Chouji sidled over, the bigger boy munching on the shop's specialty brownies.

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting our parents reaction to be quite so . . . fangirl!" Kiba laughed again, pointedly ignoring the venomous glare thrown by Naruto.

"Surely that's a good thing? It means they accept you for who you are" Shikamaru attempted to remind him, leaning further back into the comfy sofa on which he was sat and letting his eyes droop "at least you don't have to deal with . . . erm . . . whatsername?"

"Miyuki?"

"I'm here Naru-Chan!!"

Naruto's eyes widened so far they were almost the size of his face, as the root of all his current problems came bouncing into the café, and immediately after announcing her presence attacked her Naru-chan with the biggest hug she had yet managed.

"Careful Miyuki, you'll damage him" Shikamaru sighed as Naruto's eyes began to pop out of his head, while Chouji nodded, starting on his third brownie already. Kiba, of course, was too busy laughing to be in any fit state to help his friend.

"Kyaaa! Naru! Are you alright?"

"Fine, Miyuki, fine" the blonde gasped, fighting for breath

"Yay! Then let's go shopping!" she said, or rather commanded, dragging Naruto out of the café and down the street in the general direction of the town's main shopping district. Naruto's friends could only watch in pity as the terror that was Miyuki dragged their friend away.

"He can take care of himself right?" Kiba asked doubtfully. The other two simply shrugged.

* * *

Miyuki dashed ahead, looking inside each shop with the greatest excitement. The pair visited all manner of places; music, clothes and shoes all seemed to be on the list for Miyuki's little trip, but just as Naruto was about to protest this blatant mistreatment of a member of the male species, and demand that they finally got something to eat, Miyuki stopped dead in front of a particular shop, her shoulders drooping as she stared into the window.

After having paused to catch his breath for a minute, Naruto looked up to see what had made his overenthusiastic friend stop so suddenly, and loose all of her vitality so quickly. They were stood in front of a dress shop – or more specifically, a wedding dress shop.

"Erm . . . Miyuki? What are we --"

"This is the shop I always said I'd get my wedding dress from" Miyuki said, and Naruto frowned slightly, confused. "But I never thought it might be for a day when I would be marrying someone I don't love!" she added, anger lacing her voice, and when Naruto moved forwards to attempt to console her, he saw that his friend's eyes were glistening with tears. With a sigh, he pulled her into a tight hug, and stroked her hair comfortingly.

"Come on Mi-mi" he said softly, using her childhood name from when he had been incapable of calling her real name. "You're the oldest one here by a year and a half now, shouldn't it be me weeping over the loss of my beloved Sasuke to you?" he asked her with a sly grin, and the smaller girl looked up, sniffing slightly but with a smile on her face nonetheless.

"We should spend more time together, Naru-chan – you always make me feel good about myself" she told him, slapping her smile back into place "Now let's get something to eat!"

* * *

"We're having a what?" Sasuke asked dully, only just out of bed and not quite dressed though it was already past midday.

Itachi watched on in amusement; he still remembered the days when his bright little brother had come into his bedroom, jumping up and down on his bed and demanding to be taught everything Itachi knew about; once upon a time Itachi had been a God to his nii-san. "A ball Sasuke." He repeated for the third time "Aunt Kushina, mother and Kyuubi have organised a ball in your honour. Well, yours and Naruto's really – I'm fairly sure it's a ploy to see just how much you two really love each other."

"I don't love Naruto" the younger boy hissed

"Well, suit yourself, but you'll have to make an effort to pretend – everyone will be there: the Ukitakes, the Inuzukas, the Hyuugas" Sasuke frowned at the idea that his least favourite person would be making an appearance, but Itachi continued, ignoring this "The Akimichis, oh! And the Sabaku triplets of course, though I don't know if it will be all of them or merely Gaara – their company is in a little trouble after a run-in with the Sannin business recently. Speaking of which, they'll be here too"

"Orochimaru too?"

"Oh yes" Itachi smirked, almost enjoying the obvious pain on Sasuke's face at the mention of his least favourite "uncle". "So you'd better have something nice to wear – it's a Masque Ball. But don't worry if you don't of course, I'm sure I can call Miyuki and ask her to take you shopping"

"Itachi. Get out of my room" Sasuke growled, massaging his temples.

_Ah, the satisfaction of being an older sibling,_ Itachi thought to himself as he closed the door on his brother. When they whine of their own accord it may be irritating, but being the cause of that whining is undeniably satisfying – particularly if your younger sibling is both shockingly overdramatic and unbelievably ignorant when it comes to relationships.

* * *

"No."

"But –"

"No."

"But –"

"NO!"

Kyuubi pouted. "But I wanted to take you shopping for a costume!" she whined, clasping her baby brother in a tight, and somewhat painful hug.

"Kyuuubiii" Naruto whined back as his sister refused to remove herself _again_. "I don't need a costume, I still have that fox one from your eighteenth" he told her.

"Please Naru-chan, that thing won't fit you at all" she scoffed "You've grown a surprising amount in the past three years, which just goes to show that even a lanky little scrap like you can buff up"

"But-"

"No Buts! We're going shopping again"

"NO!" Kyuubi pouted again at Naruto's outburst "I'll go shopping with Sasuke, but I am definitely not going with you" he told the redhead, frowning stubbornly.

Kyuubi drew herself up to her tallest, in her heels she standing at almost half a head taller than her little blonde brother. "Kit, don't mess with me." she growled angrily, looking down into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

"I'm not, Kyu" Naruto replied, in an equally threatening voice "But I'll be recognised if I go out with you . . ." he trailed off, looking away from his sister, expecting more yelling, but instead, Kyuubi simply pulled him into a loose hug, kissing the top of his head affectionately and smiling.

"If that's really how you feel Kit, I won't force you – but just be aware that our dear mama and papa Uchiha will undoubtedly be sending scouts to follow you, so I expect holding hands, eating ice-cream and at least a little flirting. We clear?"

Naruto nodded, and Kyuubi was drawn in by those bright blue eyes once again. "Thanks sis"

* * *

"Why are you doing this to me again?"

"Because there's a ball teme. We need costumes."

"Right. And we're holding hands because . . ."

"Because there are people following us! Jeez Sasuke, you're not exactly the brightest spark in the morning are you?" Naruto chided his "boyfriend". Sasuke merely growled in response.

"I thought you had that fox costume."

"It's too small for me." Sasuke grunted again, and allowed himself to be tugged along in silence. A silence for which Naruto was not entirely grateful, since he was sure his heart was beating ten times as loud as usual at the action of holding his crush's hand. _I'm like a pre-pubescent girl_ he thought to himself, shaking his head.

"What's wrong dobe?"

"Nothing. Oh look! Let's have some ice cream!" Naruto yelled to distract his raven companion, and dragged him over to the little ice cream stand just outside the town's main park.

"Well aren't you too adorable?" the woman behind the window cooed "what can I get you?"

"Two vanilla ice creams with flakes please!" Naruto demanded, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Here you are my dear" the woman said, handing over the two chocolate-dipped cones overflowing with creamy goodness. Naruto fumbled around in his pockets with one hand for change, but with a sigh, Sasuke pushed him gently out of the way and handed over the money.

"Keep the change" he said quietly, and took his ice cream off of Naruto, moving away from the stand.

The woman winked at a somewhat bemused Naruto, and said "he may be grumpy but he's gorgeous, and he looks as though he really adores you!" Naruto blushed at her words, but smiled and thanked her, before skipping off to join his Uchiha over by the fountain.

"Thanks teme – I didn't know you had it in you!" Sasuke grunted as the blonde licked delicately at his sweet treat, then proceeding to watch intently as Naruto removed the flake from its cone, sticking it in his mouth and sucking on it happily, all the while making little contented noises, an idiotic grin on his face.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered at his companions behaviour, and trying to hide a smile as a little of the ice cream found its way onto the tip of the blonde's nose. "You've got some on your face"

"Huh? Where?" Naruto asked cluelessly, sticking his tongue out to try and find where it had landed.

Silently, Sasuke leant forwards and kissed the tip of Naruto's nose, removing all traces of the ice cream and causing his "lover" to blush slightly. "You're not going to punch me again, are you dobe?" he asked, only half joking, and Naruto shook his head, still staring at the ice cream. "Oh good." The taller boy leant back slightly and began at last to eat his ice cream, silently rejoicing at the fact that he had finally gotten Naruto back for that damned first, drunken kiss.

When Naruto was done blushing and staring at his slowly melting treat, he looked up at Sasuke with a huge grin on his face.

"We're such a cliché!" Naruto exclaimed happily, still smiling, throwing the remainder of his ice cream to the pigeon strutting around by their feet, and grabbing hold of Sasuke's hand.

"How do you even know what that word means?"

"I do know some things you know teme!" Naruto replied, still not loosing that idiotic grin of his, and gazing over at Sasuke with a sly look on his face. He stood up, dragging Sasuke with him, and stopping suddenly, making the raven boy stumble into his arms and allowing Naruto to kiss him properly on the lips. "See? That was a cliché"

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered, remaining perfectly impassive on the outside, but blushing furiously inside. "Let's just go shopping, alright?" he asked, and Naruto nodded happily, retaining a firm grip on his fake boyfriend's hand.

* * *

Thank you for reading all you lovely-lovlies! (I'm assuming if you're reading this you have, in fact read all the way through). Sorry it took a while for the update, I can't promise a sooner one next time, since Pebbles is still pretty busy, but the next next one ought to come out pretty soon after the next one . . . if that makes any sense . . ? Anyways, we're coming to a close by the looks of it, so I hope you enjoy what's coming :3

Please review!

x Kiri x


	10. The Ball

* * *

Warning: Mild Language used.

* * *

**Kiri-No-Miko**

* * *

**T **h e **B** a l l

* * *

It was the night of the ball, and Naruto couldn't help but fidget with the costume he had bought with Sasuke. He had shown it to Kyuubi when he returned home of course, and she had immediately whipped it away from him for extra tailoring – the woman was a devil with a needle and thread – as a result, he looked even better than previously, but the golden waistcoat was a little tighter in some places than he was used too, having spent the majority of his life in sweatshirts and jeans.

He picked at the white scarf wound around his neck, and flicked the high collar points of the white shirt which billowed out around the wrists, giving him an altogether dashing look when coupled with skinny black trousers and a pair of black dress shoes. Kyuubi had wanted to put him in knee-high boots, but Naruto had drawn the line a long way before reaching that stage. His mask was a golden sun, covering the top half of his face and tied with a ribbon at the back of his head.

"I look like a total idiot!" he exclaimed as he came down the stairs to the chorus of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' that his mother and sister provided.

"Oh Naruto, you look adorable!" his mother cooed, giving him a tight hug and kissing him on the cheek, rubbing it lightly to remove the lipgloss that stuck there. Kyuubi winked and her baby brother and led their mother out into the garden – they would be walking to the ball as it was only a few doors down at the Uchiha Mansion.

Minato noticed the somewhat distressed expression on his son's face, and put a comforting arm around him. "You look good" he said simply, and Naruto smiled gratefully.

"Thanks dad."

"Come on. We have a party to go too."

* * *

The grand hall was filling up with guests and caterers, and the champagne had been broken open. Sasuke, however, was still in his room. _I hate my life_ he thought to himself not for the first time, as he surveyed himself in the mirror. His outfit was similar to Naruto's in style and fit, though rather than a gold and white theme his waistcoat was a deep navy blue, whine shone faintly under the right light. His cream shirt and necktie were just as dashing as his partners, but rather than the gaudy-but-stylish sun mask, Sasuke wore a half-moon on his face. The tips of the moon touched either side of his forehead, though it was arranged slightly asymmetrically so that while one eye was completely covered, the other was visible. It was a simple mask in matte cream, with only the tiniest amount of silver detailing around the eyes and at the tips.

"I look like an idiot." He muttered to himself.

"I agree" Itachi added, as always sneaking up on his brother when Sasuke least expected it. Itachi, of course, had opted for a simple black suit with a crimson tie and mask which just covered his eyes. "A handsome idiot perhaps, but an idiot nonetheless"

And that was about as much support as Sasuke could expect from his elder brother. "All right" he growled "let's get this over with."

Itachi nodded curtly "Naruto's waiting for you downstairs."

oOo

Sasuke almost fell over his feet in surprise as Naruto greeted him in the back hall before they entered the party together. He wasn't wearing his mask, and it seemed Kyuubi had forced some kind of gold glitter onto his eyes bringing out the intense blue to such a degree that it was almost entrancing.

"You look--" Sasuke began

"Yeah? Well so do you!" Naruto shot defensively, before Sasuke could finish.

"Idiot." Sasuke growled "I was going to say you looked good."

"Oh." Naruto blushed and mumbled "Sorry." Sasuke sighed and offered Naruto his arm, which the blonde latched onto easily. "You do too you know? Look good I mean."

"I know."

"Bastard."

"Let's just get this over with."

The pair had to make a grand entrance – the party was for them after all, and so it was that they made their way back upstairs, only to turn around and emerge on the balcony at the top of the grand staircase in the spacious entrance hall where all the guests had gathered. As they stepped out, arm in arm, there was a murmur of appreciation and a light smattering of applause, and when it had faded, Sasuke nodded to the caterers who bowed slightly and opened the doors to the library, dining room and drawing room, where the party would also take place.

The guests dispersed and Sasuke and Naruto made their way down to greet their friends – or in Sasuke's case, scowl menacingly at the people Naruto insisted were his friends – before making their apologies and returning to mingle and socialise with the great and the good who had been invited to the party. Of course, there were some 'great and good' people who absolutely did not sanction what they called "Those brats' behaviour" and had thus not turned up to the ball, but they were hardly people worth knowing from Naruto and Kyuubi's perspective. The Uchiha's took a different point of view, however, and were even heard to be claiming never again to do business with people who would snub them in such a way.

With each little circle of chattering adults, Naruto was plied with yet another glass of champagne, and when he tried to politely refuse, he was faced with "you may as well dear, it's free!", "go on, just one won't hurt", or "You'll need it if you're going to put up with him for a whole conversation.". So as the night progressed, Naruto found himself getting progressively more and more drunk, while Sasuke found himself less and less able to cope with the blonde's irritating behaviour.

Somewhere just before midnight, Hinata found Naruto curled up in a happy little ball in the garden. "Hello Naruto-kun" she murmured, shaking him slightly.

"Hinata!" he responded with joy, throwing his arms around her and making the Hyuuga heiress blush furiously.

"Are you enjoying the p-party?"

"Oh yes" Naruto agreed, smiling and nodding vigorously. "Everyone's been so nice about my waistcoat and about my Sasuke, and it's going really well don't you think? Are you having a good time Hinata? You look very pretty!" he garbled happily.

"Y-yes" Hinata agreed with a small laugh "you l-look like you're having fun too, Naruto-kun" she added, and the blonde boy nodded again. "B-but, I think Kyuubi wanted to have a word with you, she asked me if I c-could help her look for you. So you'd better come b-back inside with me."

"Okay!" Naruto agreed, still in a blissful state of alcohol-fuelled joyfulness, allowing himself to be led back inside by the hand, and leaning slightly on his Hinata as he stumbled over uneven patches in the ground.

When they re-entered the glittering rooms of the mansion, Hinata threaded her way through the crowd with an expertise available only to those who have done this kind of thing _a lot_, and made her way over to the elaborately feathered green mask behind which Kyuubi was hidden. She was whispering quietly with Miyuki, who was wearing an equally elaborate silver mask, and had an arm around her shoulders. Hinata waited for them to realise she was there, before saying "H-here you go, Kyuubi-san." and giggling as Kyuubi slapped her baby brother's hand away from a passing tray laden with champagne glasses.

"Oh my goodness is he okay!?" Miyuki exclaimed, her curls bobbing around her masked face and she bent quickly to retrieve Naruto from floor one which he had fallen with surprising grace.

"Thank you so much, Hinata, you've been an absolute life-saver."

"N-not at all" Hinata blushed, and bowed her way out of the conversation to try and help with a heated discussion that appeared to have risen between Kiba and Neji.

"Okay kit" Kyuubi said, turning to Naruto and propping him up subtly on his left side, while Miyuki took his right, as he wavered slightly. "Now you've managed to abandon Sasuke quite successfully for the past two hours or so, and if you're not careful people are going to get suspicious – remember, you're supposed to be in love with each other enough to stop Sasuke from getting engaged to this little cutie-" Miyuki giggled and blushed "- so you've got to act the part. Understand me?"

"Yes! I shall go and declare my undying love for my beloved Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, just loudly enough to turn the heads of a few nearby partygoers. Getting up and stumbling off to find the raven who was currently involved in what appeared to be a deep and meaningful conversation with several prominent businessmen. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Kyu?" Miyuki asked worriedly, sensing the irritation radiating from Sasuke as only a childhood friend was able.

"Sure, sure, he'll be fine" the redhead replied dismissively, whipping two glasses off a passing tray and handing one to Miyuki.

Naruto was now clinging tightly to his 'boyfriend', and giggling happily. "You're the best teme in the world, Sasuke" he was saying, his eyes crinkled into a happy smile. "And I really really love you."

The businessmen surrounding Sasuke weren't sure whether to laugh at this display of affection or glare disapprovingly, so they settled for a sort of bemused irritation at their conversation being disrupted so thoughtlessly.

"Naruto, get off me" Sasuke muttered, trying to pry the blonde from his arm. "You're making a fool out of yourself, and of me." He hissed when the blonde refused to let go.

"No I'm not!" Naruto called out cheerily, and yet more heads turned, fascinated by this little demonstration.

"Naruto. Get. Off. Me."

"Never! We're in love." Sasuke gritted his teeth "Go on Sasuke, say you love me too!"

"No."

"What?" Even as drunk as he was, Naruto was momentarily stunned.

"I won't say I love you, idiot, because I don't. And I'm fed up of your stupid behaviour – you're a pain. The only reason we're even here is because I needed a way of getting out of an engagement that would bring me nothing but suffering from the eternal idiocy of--"

He was cut of by the sharp crack signalling the back of Kyuubi's hand meeting with his cheek. "_Don't_" she hissed, putting an arm around Naruto's shoulders and drawing him close to her, "you _ever_ speak like that about Miyuki or my baby brother again. Or I _will _crush you and your future career beneath my heel like the pathetic bug that you have proven yourself to be. You thought this engagement would prove a pain for you? Well perhaps you should have stopped to think about Miyuki having to spend the rest of her life with a heartless, dickless bastard like you." She paused to let her words sink in. Her mask had been removed, and her tawny eyes glowed with unrestrained anger. "We're leaving Naruto" she told him gently, but firmly, and he nodded dumbly, allowing himself to be led out, his sister cutting a path through the crowd with great ease.

Sasuke stood, dumbfounded. No one had ever slapped him before. He was yet more stunned when Miyuki came up to him, facing him and saying bitterly. "What the hell did you have to go and do that for?" she looked as though she were about to cry. With a dry sob that shook her body, she raised one fist up as though she were about to hit him as well, but it remained hanging in the air until she let out another sob and it dropped to her side. Still crying, she allowed herself to be led out by a sympathetic guest who shot Sasuke a dirty look as they passed.

There was silence in the hall but for the hushed voices of those who had not just witnessed the dramatic scene enquiring as to what was going on.

Fighting the urge to bite punch something in his anger and humiliation, Sasuke turned on one heel and stormed from the room, not turning back even to the calls of his mother and Auntie Kushina.

* * *

My sincerest apologies for the ridiculously late update, I shall now attempt to explain why:  
Pebbles is taking her engineering exams at the end of this year,  
and they are unbelievably difficult. It's something she's very  
dedicated too, and so when she said she might have to postpone  
the story for a little while, I was quite happy to let you wait an extra  
week or two (sorry!). However, it ended up that she never did send  
that chapter to me for beta-ing, and a little while ago she admitted  
she'd never actually written it. I offered to write the next one and give  
her time to get back on track with juggling her work and writing, but she  
said it was probably best that I finished the story. So finish it I shall! And  
hopefully it won't take me too long until the next update - hooray for holidays!

Peace Out my lovelies!

x Kiri x

* * *


	11. The Aftermath

* * *

**Kiri-No-Miko**

* * *

**T** h e **A **f t e r m a t h

* * *

It had been several weeks since the ball. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke had emerged from their rooms the entire holiday, and even upon their return to school, they had kept to themselves. Needless to say their friends were worried about them. Or rather, Naruto's friend's were worried about him whilst busily bad-mouthing Sasuke, whereas Sasuke's companions were aware of the raven being vaguely more irate and anti-social than usual. But it was nothing they weren't used too.

After all, as Suigetsu put it: "It must be that time of the month again. He does seem to mope about more during the full moon."

The days passed, and the cold autumn winds got colder, spreading frost around the school campus and putting an end to all sports – not even the eternal feud between the basketball and soccer teachers was willing to brave the steadily worsening conditions. Frost began to settle on windows and cover puddles, its cold blue tendrils creating beautiful snaking patterns that would entrance even the most complex of mortals, and it wasn't long before the snow joined it; icing up roads and streets, causing accidents both dangerous and amusing.

Sasuke awoke one morning to the sound of silence.

It was a Sunday morning, and with no sports teams allowed to play or practice, everyone was still snuggled up in their nice warm beds. Sitting down at his desk to attempt some form of reading or homework, Sasuke found that he had finished everything. He didn't have a single scrap of entertainment – or what vaguely passed for it these days – left in his dorm. He was going to have to take a walk.

Wrapping himself up as warm as an ice prince needed to be, Sasuke made his way silently from the dormitory. His route took him past Konoha dorms and he paused, seeing a flash of sunshine-gold and a broken expression. He growled at the guilt attempting to take him over, and began to walk faster, making a beeline for the park – one of the only places he could properly escape the school.

There were a few people here and there; a couple walking hand in hand, wrapped up in oversized jackets and multicoloured scarves, a harried businessman who looked as though he had already spent several sleepless nights trying to close some kind of a deal, and was now about to put a bullet in his brain because he _still_ couldn't close that deal. This was what Sasuke had to look forwards too as an Uchiha heir. Truly, he was a jumping jellybean filled with sugary excitement and raring to take on his position within the family company. Selling overpriced security measures to governmental departments and overpaid idiots didn't really seem like much of a future career though, if Sasuke was perfectly honest with himself.

He sat on the back of a bench, his feet on its seat so he wouldn't have to brush the snow from it and still risk getting his perfectly formed behind wet. From this spot, he had a perfect view of the park: a blanket of white that covered the grass, marred only by a few half-filled footsteps; the trees sparkling with hoarfrost and perfectly still in the breezeless atmosphere; the pond frozen over, the same blue tendrils dancing across its surface as had covered his dorm windows only a few weeks ago. There was even the odd icicle hanging here and there, reminding him of the cold though he couldn't feel it himself. It was peaceful – or would have been had his thoughts not insisted on interrupting him.

Visions of Naruto's crushed and broken expression as Sasuke yelled his denial to an entire room of people still haunted him, and though he tried to insist that it wasn't true - he hadn't broken Naruto's heart, because Naruto was only using him to make someone else jealous the way he was only using Naruto to escape an engagement with Miyuki – he couldn't bring himself to justify it. He knew at the moment those words had left his mouth, that Naruto loved him. No matter how their faux relationship had started, no matter whether Naruto really had had someone else he wanted, the blonde had ended up wanting him.

Sasuke had never genuinely broken someone's heart before. It felt … bad.

He heard a light crunching sound and raised his dark gaze to silently question who dared intrude upon his solitude. It was Gaara. He glared darkly, hoping that Gaara would be intimidated enough to keep walking past him, but the redhead was making a direct beeline in his direction, and he wasn't exactly the type to be intimidated.

"Uchiha." Sasuke continued to glare, but Gaara carried on smoothly. "I've been meaning to talk to you. About Naruto." Sasuke might have flinched at the sound of someone else saying the blonde's name, were he not, to all intents and purposes and emotionless ice prince with no care for the feelings of anyone he may have happened to crush beneath his heel … the way Kyuubi had threatened to crush him beneath hers. And hers – he thought with an uncharacteristic hint of fear – just so happened to be stilettos so high they could probably make their way through the thickness of his body should Kyuubi so choose to deploy them. "I would have tried to find you earlier" Gaara continued "but you seem to have locked yourself away in a similar way to Naruto these past few weeks. And since I do not have a student ID card that would allow me entrance into your dormitories … well, you understand my problem."

Sasuke remained silent. So far his attempts to stare Gaara down had gone unnoticed – the redhead having opted to return the glare with just as intense a hatred for what Sasuke had done to his friend – so the raven made an attempt now to ignore him; averting his gaze from those piercing emerald eyes to the cold glare of the snow around him.

"What you did was wrong." Gaara told him, bluntly, and Sasuke found his brow twitching into a frown, despite his best efforts to maintain a cool and aloof profile. "You hurt Naruto, and many people are unhappy for it. But Naruto himself does not blame you." Was that a glimmer of hope for Sasuke's frozen heart? "The rest of us do, and we don't want you anywhere near him" No. obviously not. "But Hyuuga took it upon himself--"

"Herself." Sasuke corrected, automatically assuming it would have been the gentle Hinata who would console her beloved Naruto in his time of need.

Gaara rebutted him crisply "As devoted a carer Miss Hyuuga is, her cousin cares even more for Naruto than she. He, too, is capable of affection and comfort." Sasuke resisted the urge to snort derisively. "So it was Hyuuga Neji who discovered the true reason for Naruto's upset."

"I would have thought it fairly obvious."

"Good. Apparently you're not as socially retarded as the majority protest. Now stop interrupting me." The two engaged in a brief glare-off, which was neither won nor lost by either party. "Hyuuga discovered that Naruto's upset lies within the fact that he shouldn't have been so careless as to reveal his true emotions too you at so crucial a stage – no matter how easily they might have been passed off as a drunken act to fool your parents into a false sense of romance. He is under the impression, in fact, that your outburst was entirely his own fault. I believe he even went to far as to say that he ought never to have attempted this scheme in the first place; merely been happy to exchange the occasional insult with you. That, after all, is what the rest of your admirers are privy too, is it not? Why, Naruto wonders, ought he to be any different?"

Gaara paused, and Sasuke wondered if it was to check for the effect his words might be having, but when he looked up from the snow, Gaara's gaze was turned to the sky.

"Do you know why he's different? Because he's Naruto." A grey cloud blew across the winter sun, hilling the two boys further for just a moment. "He is special. Not only to myself and the Hyuugas, but to all those who associate with him. He is the light in our lives, no matter how much it disgusts me to utter such a clichéd sentence, and your idiocy just so happens to have swallowed it up in darkness. It is not just Naruto you are hurting now, though he is the most important. It is all of us."

The redhead stopped again, and after a few moments it was clear he was not intending to continue.

"And what exactly were you aiming to achieve with this one-sided conversation?" Sasuke demanded huskily, watching his breath cloud on the air.

"I merely wanted to inform you of the situation at hand." He paused. "I was also hoping that I might install in you the tiniest fragment of guilt and self-loathing, and that your soul would tear itself to pieces for the actions it had caused, even though I know it would cause Naruto yet more pain. Because somehow" Gaara seemed mildly confused at what he was about to say "somehow, even after you broke his heart, he still loves you." He swept his emerald eyes up and over the raven with a dismissive look, raising his head as it began to snow, and walking away without another word.

"It's not my fault." Sasuke told the snowflakes that landed in his lap. "He brought it on himself.

* * *

"Miyuki darling? Are you alright?" Mrs Ukitake asked for the hundredth time since the night of the ball. She was stood outside her only daughter's bedroom and hadn't seen her usually light-hearted daughter for the best part of a week. Following the incident at the ball, Miyuki's parents had thought it best that she return to her home-schooling rather than continue on at Gakkure Boarding college. Mr Ukitake was under the impression that given a little time away from him, Miyuki would realise that Sasuke had not meant what he said and she would forgive him for it, Mrs Ukitake had more maternal reasons for not forcing her daughter back.

"Miyuki, you have to come out sooner or later"

The door opened and a dishevelled Miyuki appeared. She stood looking blankly at her mother for a moment, before taking a step out of the door, somehow glowering without showing any emotion, before re-entering her room and attempting to close the door behind her. Her mother, however, had other ideas.

"I can tell you've been crying" she said, but received no answer. "I haven't seen you in such a long time Miyuki. You used to be my baby girl – you'd tell me everything! We were friends, weren't we?" Miyuki bit her lip, and her eyes began to fill with tears. With a little 'mo' of surprise, Mrs Ukitake gathered her distraught daughter in her arms and held hugged her tightly, feeling the petit girl shake with silent sobs. "I think you had better tell me everything sweetheart" she said gently, holding Miyuki at arms length and looking at her in a way that merited no argument.

Miyuki sniffled once, nodded, and took her mother by the hand – leading her back into her bedroom.

* * *

"I just don't think it's a good idea for Miyuki and Sasuke to be engaged anymore. It sounded like an excellent idea when it was first proposed, but after what happened at the ball it just doesn't strike me as something that will work well in the long run."

"Kazumi, dearest, I really don't see what the problem is. They're childhood friends. They've known each other since we first moved onto this street fifteen years ago."

"But things change, it's been a long time since the two of them saw each other, and what Sasuke said about our daughter really hurt her – and you know how protective she is over Naruto as well. Even if she could forgive Sasuke for what he said about her, she'd never let him live down what he said to Naruto."

"Naruto is a big boy. He can sort out his own problems."

"Darling, I just want you to think about what you're doing here. I know that Fugaku still wants the engagement to continue, but I feel that we ought to consider it more carefully – _you_ ought to consider it more carefully."

"Kazumi. If Fugaku wants the engagement to continue, then that's how it ought to be. You know he's doing a favour for our company by marrying his youngest heir to our daughter, Sasuke could have half the Uchiha company, but he's going to take on ours instead. It's a big favour, and I will not have you or Miyuki insulting him by turning him down."

"It's not a favour!" Mrs Ukitake almost shrieked "he's doing it because he knows that you don't want Miyuki to take over the company because she's a girl, and nor do you wish for leadership of the company to fall out of the family. Uchiha Sasuke will _not_ be sacrificing his shares in the Uchiha Corporation; he will simply be adding Ukitake Finance to Fugaku's list of conquered businesses. Now will you please reconsider this engagement?"

Ukitake Hisoka frowned and stared at the drink in his hand, flicking his wrist and clinking the ice cubes submerged in amber liquid. "Why should I?" he asked, at length. "Even if Fugaku will just be 'adding to his list' of businesses conquered, he's giving us his genius son to run our company, and as a marriage to our daughter, ownership of the company will indeed remain in the family, ensuring the honourable solution to our current difficulties in this time of recession." He glared at his wife, and took a sip of his drink.

Kazumi sighed. "You know, Daigo, I really wasn't considering the honourable ways in which to pass your business on, I was thinking more of the feelings of my daughter – something you have long since neglected and should really begin paying more attention too as her father."

"She can just as easily not be your daughter, Kazumi" he threatened

"Don't! Don't you dare threaten me with removing Miyuki from my care – you know it wouldn't work at any rate, I'm the only one in this relationship who could take care of her properly. And then what would you do without even a female heir for your precious company?" Ukitaki Kazumi was on a roll now – no one but no one threatened to take away her precious daughter from her. "All I am asking of you" she continued, calming slightly and moving to sit next to her husband. "Is that you realise how this decision has affected our Miyuki. She's a fragile girl, though she puts on a brave face for you, and very romantic. She can't marry someone she doesn't love."

"Sasuke could win her heart in time."

Kazumi almost snorted. "He's more likely to freeze it into oblivion" she said disdainfully, and Daigo smirked in agreement. "Even if he did try to make her happy, he'd be hard-put to win her heart. You see, she's already given it completely, utterly and unrestrainedly, to someone else."

Daigo was stunned, how could he have missed this? "What?" he demanded. "Who?"

"I can't reveal any secrets. She will tell you when she's ready." Kazumi rose and lightly kissed her husband goodnight, making her way over to the door.

"Wait," she stopped. "Does this boy return her affections?"

"Whole-heartedly, from what I understand. They've given each other their hearts – quite literally."

He paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. "I … I'll think about it." Daigo told his wife at last.

"Thank you dear. Goodnight."

"Goodnight"

* * *

So I decided to give all you lovely people another chapter sooner than  
scheduled, to apologise some more for the mega-late update on the  
last chapter. So there it was! Hope you enjoyed it ^_^ if you have any  
suggestions for what might happen next, I'd love them. I have multiple  
unformed ideas floating around in my brain, but Beta-ing other writers  
work has influenced them, and I don't want to steal other people's ideas.

x Kiri Out x

* * *


	12. A Small Revelation

* * *

**Kiri-No-Miko  
**

* * *

**P **r e t e n c e

* * *

Miyuki was sat in her bedroom flipping a heavy, flat, piece of amber, polished to a bright shine in the dim light through her curtained windows. It carried the Kanji for the name of her true love in a gold inlay, and Miyuki sighed heavily as she recalled the day it had been received.

A small blue box had arrived on her doorstep with no more than a bunch of forget-me-nots and a pale blue envelope with her name written elegantly on it. Her father had demanded it be sent through security – he had always been oddly overprotective of his daughter, and suspected attempts on her life at every corner – but Miyuki had recognised the handwriting instantly and shoved past her father, snatching it from his hands and making a beeline for her bedroom before anyone could object. Ignoring the envelope momentarily, with only a token sniff at her favourite flowers (she knew they carried little scent other than the usual whiff of 'green' that most plants had) Miyuki had pulled open the blue packaging to reveal a somewhat anticlimactic little wooden box with a tiny inlaid amber love heart on the bottom right corner of its lid.

She flipped open the envelope to see what that might contain, and saw the words '_open it_' inscribed on the back of it. Confused, Miyuki had opened the wooden box and made a little noise of glee as she found the stone. It was a deep orange which seemed to glow from within, the dark specks of ancient fossilized leaves causing it to cast entrancing shadows when held up to the light. The writing on the stone, however, was what had caused Miyuki to make her little noise, and she ripped open the envelope in an attempt to find out what had caused her first real amour to send her a stone – pretty as it was – with their name on it.

The note was also written on blue paper, and read simply:

_You have had my heart for a long time, Ukitake Miyuki,  
and though I was afraid to relinquish it completely, I give it  
to you now. This is my heart – I hope you will not break it._

The package had come wrapped in her favourite colour, accompanied by her favourite flowers, and it contained the most precious part of the person she loved most in the whole world. It was the gift of her heart, that made Miyuki realise that the love between her and her amour was something real.

She pressed her lips to the stone, and far away on the other side of the world in a board meeting with very little interesting being said, a redhead with amber eyes and a pair of painfully high Jimmy Choo stilettos felt her heart leap.

* * *

Just a little something that ought  
to clue you in on Miyuki's true love - if  
you hadn't guessed already of course!

x Kiri x

* * *


	13. The Declaration

**

* * *

  
Kiri-No-Miko**

_

* * *

_

**  
T **h e **D **e c l a r a t i o n

* * *

_Naruto had been the first to leave, followed by Miyuki and finally, Kyuubi, whose eyes were glittering with an anger Naruto hadn't seen since the day she found him letting Miyuki go through her wardrobe at the age of twelve._

"_I can't believe he would say that to you!" she fumed, "I can't believe I let him get away with it! I'm going right back in there to crush him-"_

_She broke off as Miyuki turned to her with tears in her eyes. She sighed quietly and the look on her face made the younger girl run to her and throw her arms around her. Kyuubi was tall enough to tuck Miyuki beneath her arm and cradle her gently, whispering that it would all be alright, they would find a way out of it still. She kissed the top of Miyuki's head and the girl gripped her all the tighter._

"_Naruto" Kyuubi called quietly, seeing her beautiful baby brother standing shell-shocked in the middle of the road. "Come." She ordered him gently as he turned towards her. She held out her arm and soon he, too, was clinging onto her, his silent tears adding to the anguish of Miyuki's loud, heavy sobs and making the redhead feel helpless as she never had before._

_When they were home, with Miyuki tucked up in Kyuubi's bed – "she said she didn't want to go home" Kyuubi explained to the confused Minato and Kushina. The two doting parents had not been in the room when Sasuke snapped, so Kyuubi had the job of explaining everything, and the pain of seeing her brother sitting on the sofa, still staring blankly – he looked so small, it was as though he had shrunk or deflated to half his usual size._

"_Oh Naruto" Kushina murmured pulling her son close. "Why didn't you tell us it was just a ruse? We would have kept it from the Uchihas! I wish you had told us"_

"_It wasn't-" Naruto tried to speak, but his mouth and throat were dry. "It wasn't a pretence" he managed at last, finally looking his family in the eyes – his own were swimming with tears. "I loved him. I still love him, and it _hurts_!"_

"_Oh my Naruto" Kushina hushed him, and when he had finally exhausted himself from crying, Minato carried him to bed and tucked him in just as he used to do, back when life had been easier.  
_

* * *

Naruto finally emerged from his bedroom late in the afternoon on Sunday morning. He had decided against going for a snowball fight with his friends earlier in the morning, and had remained beneath his violently orange bed sheets in a warm nest of guilt and self-loathing. It was his fault that Sasuke would have to marry to someone he barely even liked, and it was his fault that Miyuki could never be with the person she loved, and it was his own damn fault for bringing this pain upon himself. There had been a brief period where he had sworn never to drink again, for fear of tearing more of his life apart, but then he had discovered that a beer a night helped ease the pain he was feeling at his heartbreak.

It must have been heartbreak at any rate. Nothing else could have hurt so much.

When this whole mess had started, Naruto had liked Sasuke. Not just liked, _like_ liked. Now … well now it was a whole different matter. Now he knew he was in love. It was painful, unrequited and generally unfulfilling, but it was definitely love.

Because even after what Sasuke had said to him, Naruto's heart couldn't help but leap whenever he saw the raven walking past the Konoha dorms, and when he was alone in his room Sasuke's image always crept unbidden into his mind, and when he heard certain songs on the radio, or walked past the basketball courts, or even just saw someone with black hair, Naruto couldn't keep his mind off Sasuke. But most importantly of all, when Naruto thought of what Sasuke had said to him, it hurt – made his heart twist in his chest as though trying to break free and escape the mental torture being inflicted upon it – but Naruto forgave Sasuke. He forgave him for what had been said. He forgave him for everything.

Dragging himself outside his nest, Naruto searched for something warm. Hat, scarf, gloves, clothes, underwear – not necessarily in that order, though the blonde doubted he would have cared all that much if that was the order it had been. He exited his room, his unit and the dormitory, grabbing a handful of icy pebbles from the flowerbeds outside and shoving them into his pockets for later use.

He made his way over to the Oto dorms with a pocket full of pebbles and stood outside, watching.

People inside were gathered around the vending machines in the communal study area, or lounging on sofas wearing large woolly jumpers; laughing and smiling with each other. Others were outside, laughing in the snow and hurling tightly packed balls of white powder in each others faces. Naruto didn't catch much of this however, as he was watching for a certain someone. When he saw that someone enter the dorms, face flushed a pale pink from the cold, Naruto made his way around to the back of the dorms where he knew Sasuke's window looked out over the school grounds. Armed with a pebble, he drew his arm back and swung it forwards and releasing the pebble which hit the breezeblock wall beside Sasuke's window. A dull thud would be, at best, what was heard.

Naruto tried again, this time hitting the window and receiving the light but loud clink he was aiming for. There was no response, so he tried again. And again, and again and again until he was completely out of pebbles and was just about to head home when the window shot up and Sasuke stuck his head out of the window, demanding what was going on in a snarl.

"It's me. Naruto." Naruto said, as if Sasuke couldn't tell. But what was that look on his face?

There was a brief pause and then: "What do you want?" in a somewhat softer voice.

"I wanted to tell you something." Naruto bit his lip and tried to pull his head further inside his scarf. He wasn't saying anything.

"Well get on with it then"

"Listen bastard, this isn't exactly easy for me you know!" Naruto bit back harshly at Sasuke, and the raven's resolve to treat Naruto indifferently flickered briefly. It was almost back to the way things used to be for a moment, but then Naruto's stubborn gaze broke his, and the blonde glanced to the side, biting his lip again. "I wanted to say" he said quietly, and then realising Sasuke couldn't hear him from two stories up he removed his face from the rope of scarf wound around his neck and almost yelled: "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"What for?" Sasuke asked blankly, genuinely confused – he was aware Naruto thought this was his fault, Gaara had told him that much, but to actually apologise for it?

"For loving you" Naruto replied simply. "I also wanted to say that this is yours, even if you don't deserve it." He threw a small lump of rock at Sasuke, who caught it deftly with one outstretched hand, before turning on his heel and marched determinedly away from the dormitories, trying to force himself to believe that it was better now. This was the way things were supposed to be.

* * *

Sasuke drew back into his room and closed the window, ignoring the cold draft that had blown inside. The rock in his palm was flat, and smooth but with a few tiny bumps on it. He opened his palm tentatively and his eyes widened in shock as he saw the pure sapphire that lay there, with Naruto's name engraved into it in gold along with a small spiral. The blue stone burned with an inner flame the way that emeralds were meant to, and Sasuke wondered what on earth had prompted Naruto, with his terrible accuracy, to hurl something so valuable at him of all people.

He folded his palm back around it and determined to get to the bottom of this matter.

* * *

It was Christmas at last. The long two months since the midterm break had stretched on for everyone – everyone was desperate to get home once again and be with their families for what many privileged kids considered the biggest windfall of the year. Presents, of course, weren't the only attraction; there was simply something about home that couldn't be beaten at a time like Christmas.

After having visited Sasuke, Naruto had felt as though a weight had been lifted, and he had almost returned to his usual self, much to his friends' delight. His parents were also pleased to see his old life renewed, and Kyuubi was much the same as ever – though perhaps a little paler and more drawn. It was a stressful time at work, she told him.

Later on though, when the two siblings had been left to themselves, Naruto cornered his elder sister in her room, sitting down next to her on the window bench. Kyuubi spared him a glance before gazing back out over the sprawling gardens beneath her bedroom window.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Naruto said, and Kyuubi looked at him quizzically. "Not being able to be with the person you love?" the redhead stiffened and Naruto leant forward to pat her shoulder reassuringly.

"How did you-?" she asked and Naruto shrugged.

"It was obvious, when I stopped paying attention only to myself" his gaze had darkened and he sat, still with his hand on Kyuubi's shoulder, but he was sat slightly hunched and his bright blue eyes had become cloudy with sadness. "I'm sorry-" he began to say, but stopped as Kyuubi put a finger to his lips and stared him dead in the eyes.

"Don't," she told him fiercely "don't ever be sorry for yourself. You have nothing to apologise about, and in your case, Naru? If you think it's your fault, it's almost certainly someone else's" Kyuubi sighed. "I'm sorry" she said in a much smaller voice "I'm sorry that I neglected you – I heard that you weren't doing so well, but I was so wrapped up in my own world that I didn't even try to help. When it was my fault in the first place. It was me who suggested that you take your relationship with Sasuke to our parents in order to stop the marriage from happening – and all for my own selfish reasons."

Naruto was still frowning. "So what?" he said, and Kyuubi started. "You may have done it to help yourself, but you would have helped me in the process if things had worked the way they were supposed to. You deserve to be happy, Kyuu"

Kyuubi leaned forwards and tilted Naruto's head upwards, looking him in the eyes again. "Not as much as you do, my baby Naru" she whispered and pulled him close. "Not as much as you."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

* * *


	14. The Final Understanding

**KiriNoMiko**

**

* * *

**

**T **h e **F **i n a l** U **n d e r s t a n d i n g

* * *

The snow was even worse here than it was at college, Sasuke decided. He was thankful they had the help in the house to clear it all away each day, though Sasuke didn't make his way outside much. Ever since that dobe had thrown a lump of sapphire with his name on it at his head, Sasuke had been trying to work out what it meant – it must have had more value than just being a lump of precious gemstone, otherwise why would Naruto have thrown it at him?

Sitting in his room, the raven had barely moved from his bed since he arrived home. Going downstairs, away from the safety of his bed, would only mean reproachful looks from his mother about his behaviour towards Naruto, or even an attack from his father designed to send Sasuke over to the Ukitakes' mansion to apologise to Miyuki. Neither of these were things he wanted to face.

Itachi was being surprisingly silent, and avoiding Sasuke as well. This was a vague improvement, though Sasuke would have paid a lot of money to know exactly why – this was usually exactly the kind of opportunity Itachi would have relished using against his younger brother. It was doubtful Sasuke would ever know his brother's true intentions about anything of course. That was the problem with having a family full of 'dark and mysterious' men. Something his mother commented on often enough.

His deliberation about whether or not to go downstairs and perhaps even – god forbid – outside, was interrupted with a violent need to relieve himself, and so with a silent anger at his body for being so uncontrollable in these areas, Sasuke lifted himself from the bed. The air here was warm against his skin, unlike the air in college, where they were far to cheap to actually provide students with the heat they needed, despite the extortionate fees they were paying for both tuition and accommodation. As such, Sasuke took his time getting to and from the bathroom; splashing his hands and face with water on the way out.

The raven stood in the middle of his room, having a silent debate with himself. He was up now. Awake and surprisingly refreshed after his 'bed rest' and so it looked like emerging into the outside world was really the only way forwards right now.

He dressed – warmly – and performed all the necessary cleaning and grooming rituals before exiting his room. It was the safest day to do so, it seemed. Fugaku had locked himself in his study to discuss more business, while Itachi had gone to meet Kyuubi and some of their old college friends, while Mikoto was out purchasing the Christmas turkey. Only a day before Christmas as well.

Ah … Christmas eve. That's what today was. That was the big red cross on his calendar that he had been trying to ignore. Tonight was the traditional Hyuuga gathering in the park, and everyone on the street was going. Everyone. Including Naruto.

Naruto.

If Sasuke had said a day went by where he did not think about the blonde idiot, he would have been lying, and since Uchihas lied only in the direst of situations, Sasuke did not say anything. Not to himself, and not to anyone else. He was thankful that his 'friends' from Oto dorms had returned to their respective homes away from his city, and not tried to contact him. They were the only ones who would care – or rather, be vaguely interested – in the development of Sasuke's feelings. Well, Karin at any rate. A shrill, whiny girl who Sasuke had absolutely no intention of talking to if he could possibly help it. Her parents may have been high in medicine, but that was of no use to Sasuke … yet. He would use her when he needed her, but not before.

Using people. Using them like he had used Naruto … and then throwing them away like so many pieces of rubbish. It was strange that he felt such guilt at Naruto's situation. He felt no remorse about what he had said to Miyuki – though of course there was a slight worry in that direction about what Kyuubi might say if she found out. So far it seemed she had been accepting of his right as an Uchiha to apologise. That or she was waiting to find a hitman who would do the job properly, so as to save her reputation. He had made this remark to Itachi. Of course Itachi had murmured right back that Kyuubi did not care for her reputation; only for her honour, and the honour of those people she loved. Nor did she respect the Uchihas in any way shape or form after what Sasuke had done. Not the males of the family at any rate.

This was not quite the reaction Sasuke had been expecting of hoping for. This meant that Kyuubi was biding her time, and looking forward to doing the job herself, when Sasuke least expected it. Perhaps breaking his routine a little was a good thing after all. Kyuubi was a genius after all – the security on the mansion would not stop her, Sasuke was sure.

Taking his coat and picking up the keys for the back door, Sasuke wounds his scarf around his face and made his way into the back garden. He was less likely to see anyone this way, and the path behind the houses on this street lead directly to the community winter gardens.

Every time he saw a blonde head of hair on his way to the gardens, Sasuke jumped at the thought it might be Naruto, but it wasn't. So many times in a row this happened, and Sasuke cursed his neighbourhood for being so addicted to peroxide. It had happened so many times, that by the time Sasuke did bump into Naruto, he didn't even notice. "Watch where you're going, idiot." He hissed, and turned to see a pair of raised eyebrows above azure eyes filled with unreadable emotion.

"Try taking a look around yourself, teme." Naruto responded almost instantly, and Sasuke replied with his usual half-sneer, half-grunt. Not that he wasn't capable of coming up with a come-back of course; but why should he waste one on Naruto?

_Because Naruto is better than that_, a niggling voice in the back of his head said. _He deserves better and you know it._

Sasuke ignored the voice. "Going somewhere in such a hurry?"

"Away from you" Naruto replied harshly with a scowl, and Sasuke almost – _almost_ – flinched. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all," Sasuke bit back, "Please, do carry on away from me."

"Don't mind if I do." The blonde muttered, and pushed past Sasuke before he could say another word; which was lucky. He didn't have any to say anyway. Well, not after he had had to bite back that one that tried to jump out several times during their brief meeting.

'Sorry'. _Sorry_?

What had he become? Uchihas apologised for nothing. It was never their fault, and if it was, then it oughtn't to be. What an idiotic blonde it must take to make him forget that. Perhaps that brief contact with the dobe had given him idiot disease?

His anger and irritation were cut short as the thought of contact with Uzumaki made him think of those full lips against his own; holding Naruto in his arms and --

"I need to go back to bed." Sasuke muttered to himself. "I'm not well."

If he was lucky, he might not even have to go to that stupid party tonight.

* * *

Stupid Party.

That was really all Naruto could think as he was jostled along by friends and family, being shown smiling faces at every turn. Kyuubi had been protecting him for the better part of five minutes, but as soon as she saw Miyuki she had disappeared into the crowd. It seemed that Mrs Ukitake was aware of their predicament and was allowing the two to see each other secretly; even working on introducing the idea of a new partner in Miyuki's life. The idea of a union between Miyuki and Sasuke was slowly leaving the mind of Mr Ukitake. No one could be sure of Fugaku's thoughts of course. Uchihas were so damn _mysterious_.

Naruto was moping in a corner that Shikamaru had found him, having rescued him from the troublesome crowd of people wearing sympathetic looks on their faces, but whispering behind his back. The incident at the masked ball was still a huge talking point – the biggest gossip of the year it would seem. It had been almost two months and the idiots still weren't over it.

Neither was Naruto for that matter, if truth were to be truthfully told. Truly, Naruto was stuck between his hatred for the Sasuke who had treated him so disgustingly and ruined his pride, and the Sasuke whose distress at these situations flickered across his face every now and then – noticeable only to those who knew it was there and were looking for it. Naruto was one of those people, and after a long … 'friendship', for lack of a better word, he knew that Sasuke wasn't half as heartless as he pretended to be, even to himself.

Everyone had warned him off Sasuke – and off Uchihas for good, in case that turned out to be Naruto's type – but still Naruto couldn't take the advice his friends had given him. Eventually he had turned to Kyuubi: "_Kit, the heart is its own master – nothing anyone else does or says can change that. Take what you want and apologise to no one._" That was so Kyuubi. She couldn't be trusted to give emotional advice to anyone outside of the business world. Silly woman.

Stupid Party.

Though it would be beautiful if Naruto could bring himself to look properly. The Hyuugas had outdone themselves this year; a large marquee with outdoor heaters placed strategically had provided cover from the snow that was currently falling on the winter gardens. It was a quiet and beautiful night, and the music that drifted from the dance floor was easy on the ears and carried beautifully through the still night. No one in the neighbourhood would mind this of course; they were all here anyway.

Naruto made his way over to the dance floor and began to play around with the younger kids sitting at its edge. They were playing and pushing each other; little girls making their friends dance with little boys, and giggling when the slightly older boys accepted. One girl – a relative of the Hyuugas, Naruto seemed to remember - immediately focussed on the blonde as he made his way over to where they were all gathering.

"Dance with me!" she demanded rudely, and Naruto was about to tell her where to stick it, but she was actually too young to know what she was saying, and did look rather adorable.

"Alright." He agreed, and took to the dance floor with the small girl standing on his feet as he moved about. He could feel all eyes on him, yet still was unprepared to meet those dark, glittering eyes that – to put it poetically – haunted his dreams, and his nightmares. He paled somewhat, though it was unnoticeable beneath the soft lighting in the tent, and almost dropped the little girl from his feet as Sasuke made his way over.

Another song had just begun, but Sasuke was in no way deterred by the fact that Naruto already had a partner. He asked the little girl if he would mind him stealing her partner, and was so surprisingly polite about it that she happily agreed and hopped off of Naruto's feet to rejoin her giggling friends.

"You're not allowed to stand on my feet." Naruto muttered, waiting for Sasuke to make the first move. He was shocked into silence when the Uchiha put his hands around Naruto's waist and pulled him closer into his slim but strong body. "W-what are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you."

"There are plenty of less intrusive ways of doing that, teme!"

"Intrusive? Goodness you've been learning some rather big words, haven't you?" Sasuke murmured with a smirk, and Naruto scowled. His jaw tightened and he stood deliberately on the bastard's foot, eliciting only the slightest of winces, but it was victory enough. He made to pull away, but Sasuke refused to let go of him, and pulled him closer again. This time he leant his head closer to Naruto's ear and murmured gently and sincerely: "I'm sorry."

Naruto almost forgot to keep dancing. "Did you genuinely just apologise?"

"… Yes. Is that such a surprise?"

"Well, _yeah_. You've never apologised for anything in your life, so why are you bothering now? I'm just another piece of annoying scum to you, aren't I?"

"No--"

"Really? Because I seem to recall you saying something very similar in front of a very similar set of people. Changed your mind about your sexuality again, Sasuke-kun." Naruto hissed. He had never realised he could be quite so vicious.

"Naruto." Sasuke silenced him. "This is actually quite difficult for me--"

"I'll bet!"

"Especially since I am apologising to you in order to continue on to the next point of business." Naruto almost kneed the bastard where it would hurt. After all this, he was just after another business proposition? "Which just so happens to be explaining to you that I am apologising because I love you."

* * *

Yaay! A new chapter - are you proud of me? Probably not since it took  
so long. I apologise for the wait, and for my writer's block! We're most  
likely only a chapter from the end, and it looks like you won't have long  
to wait for it. Thanks for sticking with me.


	15. The Final Chapter

**KiriNoMiko**

* * *

**T** h e **F** i n a l **C** h a p t e r

* * *

Naruto stopped dancing. This really was one too many shocks for the night. He let go his grip on Sasuke's shoulders, and pushed the Uchiha away.

"Don't say that."

"Why not? I mean it."

By this point, everyone who wasn't watching the couple already was by now; the chatter had ceased and the soft music seemed drowned out by the silence.

"Shut up." Naruto half-hissed and half-pleaded.

"I mean it Naruto – I love you."

There was an intake of breath and the chatter started up again – not too loud though, since there was more of the conversation to be heard yet. It was like the whisper of rainfall – everyone was waiting for the final cloud to burst.

"You're a fucking twat, you know that, Sasuke? Why would you tell me this now?" _Just as I'm finally getting over you_. Naruto added in his head. "Why?"

"Because I only just realised it myself." Sasuke said quietly. He was aware that he was making a scene. But technically, since Uchihas didn't make scenes, and he was an Uchiha, he wasn't making a scene. Either that or he wasn't an Uchiha right now … which would also be possible after tonight.

Naruto remained silent. He felt enough emotion at the best of times, and the river of them that was flooding through him was almost too much to bear. He stepped forwards, hesitantly, towards Sasuke and then stopped again. Sasuke made a small gesture, as if to reach out to him, but stopped before it could become anything too much.

Naruto's face flickered with emotion as he took another tentative step forwards …

… And the lights flickered as a fist met with Sasuke's face. _Ow_. Was really his only response, and it was a silent one.

"You deserved that." Naruto said, and Sasuke didn't really agree, but he remained silent; letting the silence speak for him, as he so often did. The funny thing about silence was that people interpreted it how they wanted to. He hoped that he had said enough to make Naruto believe him. It was probably more words than he had said out loud at one time since he was small. He wondered if Naruto would realise this and draw more of his own conclusions. He hoped so – it didn't look like talking was an option with his suddenly bruised jaw.

Finally, the crowd and Sasuke were spared the tension, as Naruto took that final step forwards and threw his arms around the boy whose lips he had waited so long to hear the words "I love you" from. Sasuke, wincing inwardly at further contact with his jaw, returned the hug, and resisted the urge to bury his head in Naruto's shoulder, though the blonde was showing no qualms in doing so himself, and was even pressing his lips slightly against the other boy's pale neck.

"As touching as all of this is." Fugaku's voice resounded through the tent; the first to break the silence being held. "Sasuke is still engaged to marry Miyuki, and that plan has met no difficulties so far as I am aware." He looked disdainfully down his nose at the two boys still hugging on the dance floor. "The last time this stunt was pulled, it was no more than an attempt at avoiding responsibility, and I am not going to allow a temperamental teenager to have his own way again. Sasuke, you will still marry Ukitake Miyuki."

"No." a voice rang clearly back in response.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said: 'No'." It was Kyuubi who stepped forwards; the same height as Uchiha Fugaku in her heels. And these ones really could be used for murder, the crowd noted. "Ukitake Miyuki is not engaged to marry any Uchiha. She is engaged to marry me. She has already accepted."

Now there was a real scene building up: if the October ball had been good for gossip, the Christmas Eve get-together was proving to be twice as good as that. It was Ukitake Daigo's turn to step forwards now.

"I have heard no such news as this!" he blustered "I was under the same illusions as Fugaku-san, and I have no intention of allowing my daughter to lower herself in society so much by professing her love for another woman."

"It's too late father." Miyuki was immediately by Kyuubi's side. "She's right – she has proposed and I have accepted." She held out her hand, sparkling with an antique diamond, and smiled slightly. "I love her very much, and nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with her."

It was like a game of tennis but with unlimited players! The guests at the party were really starting to enjoy themselves now.

"Good god, Namikaze, both your children are homos!? You must have gone wrong somewhere." Ukitake burst out, unthinking, and his wife, as well as Kushina and Mikoto, rounded him.

"What did you just say?" they demanded murderously, practically in unison.

Naruto's father stepped forward to take the stage. "My wife and I raised our children to know the benefits of unconditional love. They have chosen their partners based on a purer form of affection, and I have no qualms with this. If this is what they want in life, then I am happy for them, and do not wish to hear any more on the matter from those too ignorant, and too closed-minded to understand." Kushina stepped to her husband's side and held tightly to his arm.

"I, too, support my children in their decisions." She announced bravely. Mikoto and Kazumi nodded their approval sharply.

"I don't need your approval for this marriage, father." Miyuki said quietly, "I'm old enough and well enough supported to do whatever I like. But I would like you to accept me for who I am, nonetheless."

Daigo looked from his wife to his daughter hopelessly. He was unsure of how to react to all this of a sudden. "I don't know if I can …" he muttered, and the two women sank visibly; one from rejection by her father, the other disappointed in her husband. "… But you are my darling, only child" he continued at these deflations "and I will … _try_, to understand." Mrs Ukitake kissed her husband joyfully and congratulated him.

"Unfortunately, Sasuke is _not_ old enough to marry without my permission as yet." Fugaku's drawl cut short the celebrations. "And he has no means to live without my support."

"He has my permission." Mikoto shot down her husband. "And he has _my_ support."

A small cheer went up from the crowd, and Fugaku frowned ever so slightly.

"I agree with mother." Itachi murmured, appearing amongst the small crowd now gathered on the dance floor. "I will support my brother if he needs it."

"Well … if that is the will of my family, then I suppose I have no choice but to bend to it." Fugaku said, though the words did not fit the tone of his voice. "For now, I have had enough of this public spectacle. I will see you all later, I have no doubt." He added, and swept from the room with a chilling air.

"I'll talk to your father" Mikoto mouthed at Sasuke, and her youngest son nodded, gratefully, before gathering Naruto further into his arms. The boy he loved was so warm, and he was so cold. He never wanted to be cold again. Thinking this, he looked at Naruto who was staring, stunned, after his lover's father and family, as well as at his own. Carefully, so as not to startle the idiot, Sasuke put his hand against Naruto's face and turned it so they were facing one another.

"Why do you always have to start a scene?" he demanded as affectionately as he could manage – which wasn't particularly affectionate, it seemed, as Naruto opened his mouth in order to come back with some biting retort. Fortunately, before the Uchiha had, once more, to resort to silence, he had captured Naruto's lips with his own, and was kissing him into oblivion.

It was not like any of the other kisses they had shared; not a drunken sloppy mess, or an attempt to humiliate the other, but a true kiss. A kiss both boys had been waiting for, for a long time. Perhaps without even realising it.

They both knew now, and were thankful, that this relationship was no longer a pretence.

* * *

So we have finally reached our conclusion! Thanks for sticking with us throughout all the delays - I'm sure Pebbles will be very pleased to know how much of a great response this story has been getting. Hope you enjoyed our little romance! x Kiri x


End file.
